


Lire entre les lignes

by DeathCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets, Torture, Truth
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCloud/pseuds/DeathCloud
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont trompeuses ?Il faut lire entre les lignes.
Kudos: 3





	1. Nouveau gardien

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau gardien.**

Il était neuf heures. Alicia était arrivée à son travail en avance, habituellement la sorcière arrivait dans les alentours de neuf heures trente. La sorcière arriva au Ministère en passant par le réseau de cheminée, elle traversa le grand hall bondé dont elle pût apercevoir quelques Lords et Ladies tous en chemin pour une séance au Wizengamot. Alicia emprunta quelques couloirs délaissant peu à peu la foule. La jeune femme entra par la suite dans un ascenseur qui l'amena à un étage particulier : le Département Magique de l'enfance.

Ce département s'occupait principalement des sorciers de famille non maj ainsi que des sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde non maj. Tous les enfants de onze ans appartenant à une famille non maj étaient enregistrés immédiatement dans le registre des sorciers de famille non maj dès leur entrée officielle à Poudlard. Des enquêtes étaient ouvertes pour s'assurer de la stabilité de la famille non maj. La plupart des familles non maj ne posait aucun soucis bien que des explications plus approfondies que celles que pouvait donner McGonagall lorsqu'elle rencontrait les non maj. Il était rare qu'un enfant soit placé dans un autre foyer. Concernant les sang-mêlés, c'était un peu plus compliqué. La grande majorité du temps, les sang-mêlés vivaient dans des zones à concentration magique mais il était possible de trouver des familles avec sang-mêlés dans des zones non maj. Le département devait s'assurer que ces sang-mêlés étaient en sécurité. Il était arrivé une fois une histoire bien étrange, pour les non maj, et terrifiante, pour les sorciers, où les non maj avaient sauvé trois enfants d'une secte. Bien évidemment, les parents avaient alerté le département et ce dernier avait réglé l'histoire. Alicia avait entendu de nombreuses histoires au fil des années qui l'avaient fait rire comme pleurer.

Alicia s'arrêta à l'accueil. Comme à chaque fois, elle montra son badge et sa baguette à sa collègue.

\- Tu es tôt aujourd'hui, Alicia ! s'exclama la personne à l'accueil.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que je suis un peu excitée pour aujourd'hui. Rit Alicia en regardant sa collègue enregistrer son nom dans l'attendance du jour.

\- Aujourd'hui… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Ah oui ! On va finalement savoir qui aura la garde des Potter ! fit sa collègue avec un sourire excité.

Elle perdit quelques secondes plus tard son sourire. Alicia fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que sa collègue avait. Néanmoins, Alicia décida de ne pas insister. Dès que sa collègue eut fini, Alicia fila vers son bureau situé dans l'aile du département. Avec l'aide d'un sort, elle déverrouilla la porte de son bureau. Alicia ouvrit les rideaux laissant la lumière du soleil embraser la pièce de toute sa puissance. Elle sourit, elle déposa son sac contenant son déjeuner avec un peu d'argent. Alicia s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle observa le ciel et le paysage pendant quelques minutes. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis détourna son regard. Alicia quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux Potter.

Le vingt juin, juste après la fin des examens de troisième année, les jumeaux Potter avaient retiré par le Département magique de l'enfance de Poudlard et pris en charge par le département suite à une affreuse découverte. En janvier, le département avait démarré une enquête sur les Potter puisque personne ne savait qui avait élevé les jumeaux Potter. Ils découvrirent grâce à un réseau plus ou moins connu - ce réseau étant constitué des élèves de Poudlard - que les Potter vivaient chez leur tante, une non maj, et sa famille. Ce qui était à ce moment-là un très bon début. Les sorciers travaillant sur le dossier Potter mirent quelques mois avant de trouver le nom de cette famille non maj. Pétunia Evans était la tante des Potter, sœur de Lily Potter née Evans, elle s'était mariée à un homme du nom de Vernon Dursley. Le couple Dursley avait un fils, Dudley. Ces informations étaient les premières qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir dès qu'ils eurent le nom de la famille qui élevait les Potter. Puis, courant juin, ils avaient découvert l'affreuse vérité. Ce qui avait conduit à la prise en charge immédiate des jumeaux Potter.

_**LE DÉPARTEMENT MAGIQUE DE L'ENFANCE INTERVIENT À POUDLARD POUR PRENDRE EN CHARGE LES POTTER !** _

La presse magique avait été immédiatement informé de la tournure inattendue lorsque qu'une équipe de cinq sorciers était venue à Poudlard pour les amener au département. Avec les examens terminés, les jumeaux n'avaient plus véritablement besoin d'être à Poudlard. Les Potter, eux, avaient protesté ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les Potter avaient conduit au département où ils logeaient depuis ce jour en attendant que le Wizengamot décide avec qui les Potter iront vivre. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pipé un seul mot. Bien que le département ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, il en connaissait assez pour remettre en question la garde des Potter. Grâce à une interrogation, autorisée par les membres du Wizengamot, ils avaient appris que c'était Dumbledore qui avait placé les jumeaux dans le foyer des Dursleys. Cette nouvelle information avait enflammé la presse ainsi que la population magique. Dumbledore avait rétorqué durant une interview qu'il avait seulement placé les jumeaux dans le foyer de leur tante maternelle pour qu'ils soient protégés de tous les dangers. Il avait révélé un peu plus tard dans une autre interview qu'une protection de sang liée les jumeaux et leur tante. Cette information fut révélée fausse suite à une courte enquête, le lien était nul.

De nombreuses personnes s'étaient proposées pour obtenir la garde des Potter. Le Wizengamot était censé trancher aujourd'hui, songea Alicia alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre où dormait les jumeaux. La sorcière avait aucun doute : le Wizengamot choisirait quelle Famille obtiendrait la garde grâce à un simple test. Le test avait déjà été réalisé néanmoins personne ne connaissait les résultats.

La sorcière ne rentra pas dans la chambre. Son regard tomba sur les jumeaux, tous deux étaient assis sur le lit près du mur gauche, la paire était en train de jouer aux cartes. Alicia observa la paire pendant deux minutes, s'ils l'avaient remarqué ils ne bougèrent pas ni la saluèrent comme d'habitude bien que Alicia trouvait cela disrespectueux. Les Potter avaient aucune manière, pensa t-elle légèrement irritée. Son regard tomba sur les deux plateaux posés sur la table au milieu de la pièce, rien n'avait été touché. Encore. Ce qui était très inquiétant.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! lança t-elle au bout de cinq minutes d'observation.

Aucun des enfants ne bougea. Elle mordit ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au département, ils avaient été questionné sur leur vie avec les Dursleys, les réponses n'avaient pas été celles qu'ils voulaient. Au bout d'une demi-journée cependant, les enfants avouèrent sans se rendre compte quelques petites choses qui leur paraissaient normales mais qui ne l'étaient pas pour les autres.

\- Aujourd'hui, le Wizengamot va décider avec qui vous allez vivre. Annonça Alicia observant les deux enfants.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle.

La femme - dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom malgré qu'elle se soit présentée au tout début - se tenait sur l'encadrement de la porte essayant de paraître joyeuse. Mais les jumeaux pouvaient très bien voir qu'elle était agacée, ils pensaient qu'elle n'aimait pas énormément se faire ignorer. Aucun ne savait pas pourquoi les sorciers s'acharnaient sur leur cas. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir essayé.

\- Ce sera plus l'orphelinat, je pense. Fit Dorea Potter avec un sourire en coin levant sa main gauche.

\- Ou alors on reste avec les Dursley car c'est notre seule famille. Ricana Hadrian Potter en frappant la main de sa jumelle.

Alicia fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils disaient cela.

\- Impossible. Le Wizengamot a réalisé un test il y a quelques jours pour déterminer quelle Famille serait susceptible d'obtenir votre garde. Déclara Alicia d'un ton connaisseur se demandant vaguement pourquoi les deux Potter ne connaissaient pas cette information.

Dorea échangea un regard avec Hadrian - souvent appelé Harry pour aucune raison - les deux ne comprenaient pas entièrement ce que disait la femme. Ils avaient effectivement passé un test quelques jours auparavant. Deux gobelins s'étaient occupés du test, ils avaient dû se piquer le doigt et laisser tomber trois gouttes de sang sur un parchemin. Bien sûr, les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu voir les résultats. Quel dommage ! avaient pensé les deux enfants tout en se faisant escorter par deux sorciers hors de la salle.

Alicia quitta la pièce lorsqu'elle sût qu'aucun ne voulait parler avec elle. Les deux enfants retournèrent à leur jeu de carte. Les jumeaux Potter n'avaient pas réellement d'amis ou tout simplement aucun ami, ils restaient la grande majorité tout seul perdus au milieu des livres. La bibliothèque était comme une cabane secrète, un lieu où ils venaient s'y réfugier après une dure journée voire semaine dans certains cas.

\- La seule chose qui est bien.. c'est que personne ne peut nous envoyer de lettre ou de beuglante… fit Hadrian à sa soeur qui rangeait les cartes dans son paquet.

Dorea acquiesça. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, les deux recevaient lettre après lettre, beuglante après beuglante venant des parents d'élèves à Gryffondor tandis que les autres élèves à Gryffondor leur faisaient des remarques. Les jumeaux étaient habitués et pensaient que c'était normal. Contrairement à ce que les jumeaux pensaient, ce n'était pas normal. Néanmoins, personne en dehors de Gryffondor savait ce qu'il se passait dans la maison des lions surtout avec la paire de jumeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on finit avec une famille de sorciers ? demanda Dorea à son frère au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que la fuite serait une bonne idée… Ou alors, on peut fuir maintenant. Dit Hadrian en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Elle secoua la tête :

\- Trop risqué. De plus, on ne connaît pas les lieux.

\- Ah ouais… Et le seul moyen de partir, c'est de prendre l'ascenseur qui est surveillé. Soupira le garçon avec une moue.

Le silence tomba. Les deux enfants se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Hadrian songeait aux cours à Poudlard, aux professeurs qu'ils avaient et avaient eu, à Gryffondor et au directeur de Poudlard tandis que sa sœur songeait aux rêves, aux Dursleys, aux livres et à la guérison. Deux longues heures passèrent. Alicia apparut sur le seuil de la porte, son regard tomba sur les deux enfants allongés sur le même lit. La sorcière les appela par leur nom de famille attirant leur attention au bout d'une minute. Elle leur demanda de la suivre avec leurs affaires. Les Potter échangèrent un regard : le Wizengamot avait pris sa décision. Les jumeaux rassemblèrent leurs affaires et suivirent Alicia jusqu'à une grande salle d'accueil.

La pièce était circulaire, les murs étaient peints en bleu océan, il y avait quatre canapés qui se faisaient face. Une grosse cheminée trônait dans la pièce, entre les quatre canapés il y avait une table basse. Des tableaux décoraient les murs, quelques meubles dont une bibliothèque remplissaient la pièce. Les Potter furent emmenés face à un homme aux caractéristiques aristocratiques.

\- Lord Black. Salua avec respect Alicia recevant un hochement de la tête en retour.

\- Orion Black, Lord Black, observa froidement les deux enfants. La sorcière était déjà partie depuis belles lurettes lorsqu'il décida de réduire la taille des valises des enfants.

Sirius, son fils aîné, était le parrain de ces enfants. Pour une raison inconnue, Sirius avait préféré performé le rituel de parrain/ marraine le plus puissant. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel rituel, c'était celui de leur famille. Orion pouvait admettre qu'il y avait de nombreuses zones d'ombre avec son fils aîné, sa soudaine disparition n'avait pas arrangé les choses, au contraire ça avait déclenché une série d'évènements que personne n'aurait pu prédire. Les Potter possédaient également du sang de Black, ce qui était plutôt surprenant.

Il se présenta d'un ton calme et froid aux enfants :

\- Je suis votre nouveau gardien, Orion Black Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks. Ne perdons pas de temps inutilement. Venez.

Orion réduisit les valises des enfants et les rangea dans sa poche. Il se détourna et s'avança à grande enjambée vers l'ascenseur, les enfants le suivant de près.

Au même moment, la presse publia un nouveau journal relatant de la décision du Wizengamot.

**_LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE FAMILLE DES BLACKS OBTIENT LA GARDE DES JUMEAUX POTTER !_ **


	2. Début parmi les Black

Les jumeaux partageaient une chambre. Au départ, ils étaient censés avoir chacun une chacun cependant aucun ne voulait être loin de l’autre donc Hadrian avait décidé d’abandonner sa chambre assignée pour rejoindre celle de sa sœur. 

Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils habitaient au manoir Black avec Lord et Lady Black, leurs nouveaux gardiens, qui étaient - de ce qu’ils avaient déjà pu voir - mieux que leurs précédents gardiens. Les jumeaux n’avaient pas une seule fois manger en compagnie des Black étant donné que Lord et Lady Black avaient des affaires à régler. Le manoir était très bien protégé, des barrières protectrices et puissantes entouraient la bâtisse, de plus elles pouvaient indiquer quelle personne rentrait ou sortait. Enfin, c’était l’une des nombreuses capacités de ces barrières. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Lord et Lady Black étant donné que les jumeaux n’avaient pas le droit de quitter le manoir sous aucun prétexte. S’ils sortaient, le couple le saurait immédiatement. 

La chambre des jumeaux était largement plus grande que toute chambre qu’ils avaient pu- Ah bah non, c’était la toute première grande chambre. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de chambre auparavant. Ils doutaient que le placard sous l’escalier comptait comme chambre. La chambre était suffisamment grande pour contenir trois ou quatre personnes : il y avait de magnifiques murs bleus océans, une armoire, deux lits collés - car les jumeaux dormaient toujours ensemble - deux bureaux, des étagères ainsi qu’une fenêtre donnant sur l’extérieur, le jardin. 

C’était déjà le soir, songea Hadrian alors que lui et sa sœur se préparaient à aller dîner avec les Black : Lord Black, Lady Black et Regulus Black. 

En soi, ils n’avaient pas à se préparer cependant l’elfe - dont ils avaient oublié le nom - leur avait dit de se préparer. Les jumeaux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis ils hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils étaient prêts. Ils suivirent l’elfe qui les attendait en dehors de leur chambre, l’elfe les observait pendant deux minutes puis leur montra le chemin. Ils parcoururent le grand couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. L’elfe les mena jusqu’à la salle à manger où les trois Black étaient déjà présents. 

Dorea et Hadrian s’installèrent à gauche de Lord Black en face de Lady Black et son fils, Regulus. Le silence les salua. Les jumeaux observèrent la salle à manger ne l’ayant jamais vu auparavant malgré le fait que cela faisait trois jours qu’ils habitaient au manoir. Elle était très grande, les murs étaient peints en vert sapin, la table se trouvait au centre de la pièce juste en face d’une grande cheminée. La nourriture apparut sur la table faisant légèrement les jumeaux ne s’y attendant pas. Ils échangèrent un long regard, c’était la même chose à Poudlard. Le repas commença silencieusement. Puis Lord Black commença à parler, il demanda à son fils de lui parler de sa journée. Regulus obéit. Il raconta qu’il était allé à Gringotts comme lui avait demandé son père puis qu’il avait déjeuné dans un restaurant en compagnie de Pollux Black, il ajouta par la suite qu’il était allé prendre le thé chez Pollux Black en compagnie de Melania Black. Lord Black hocha la tête, il demanda quelques questions et son fils lui importa les précisions qu’il demandait. 

Dorea s’ennuyait. La conversation était ennuyante. Son frère s’ennuyait autant qu’elle. Ils avaient déjà terminé l’entrée et attendaient patiemment que les autres aient fini l’entrée pour passer au plat. Les entrées disparurent au bout de cinq minutes durant lesquelles Walburga avait parlé de sa journée, le plat de résistance apparut avec quelques plats accompagnant le plat principal. 

Regulus observait les jumeaux en face de lui, tous deux mangeant dans le plus grand des silences. Il se racla la gorge attirant leur attention - et celle de ses parents - et leur demanda directement s’ils aimaient Poudlard. 

C’était un bon sujet pour commencer, non ? 

-Pas terrible comme école. Répondit Dorea tandis que son frère ajoutait que ça pourrait être mieux. 

Ce n’était clairement pas le genre de réactions qu’il s’attendait. 

-Poudlard est fantastique pourtant. Je pensais que vous aimiez l’école. Renchérit Regulus ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n’aimaient pas l’école. 

Dorea lui jeta un regard étrange. 

-Poudlard  _ était _ fantastique 1000 ans auparavant. Il y avait des classes qu’aujourd’hui plus personne n’enseigne : magie sans baguette, art démoniaque, maniements des armes, etc. 

Là, Regulus la comprenait. Ces classes avaient l’air vachement plus intéressantes que celles présentes aujourd’hui. 

-Dorea, n’oublie pas qu’une dizaine ou quinzaine plus tôt il y avait une classe nommée ‘découverte du monde magique’ pour toutes les premières années n’ayant pas de connaissances vis-à-vis du monde magique. Ajouta Hadrian après avoir bu de l’eau. Ça nous aurait été tellement utile… 

Orion fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase. 

-Comment ça ? demanda Regulus à Hadrian. 

Ce fut Dorea qui répondit :

-En première année, on ne connaissait absolument rien du monde magique. Ça a été terriblement chiant de comprendre ce monde au début.

Regulus haussa un sourcil. Tout le monde dans le monde magique avait supposé que les jumeaux connaissaient leur héritage avant leur première année à Poudlard. Ce n’était visiblement pas le cas. 

-Nous avons pris des cours à distance avec l’Association Enfants Magiques. Révéla Hadrian en posant ses couverts sur son assiette.

-Je ne connais pas cette association… admit Regulus très confus. 

-C’est une association qui vient en aide aux enfants magiques abandonnés, aux enfants magiques mal-informés (comme nous), à ceux qui n’ont aucune connaissance de leur ‘cadeau’. Cette association est internationale, elle intervient dans plus de trente-cinq pays et donne une grande diversité de cours. Par exemple, nous suivons des cours de théorie en potion et des cours d’histoire de la magie. Expliqua Dorea au même moment où le dessert apparut sur la table. 

Les Black échangèrent un regard : ils n’avaient jamais eu connaissance de cette association. Orion songeait déjà à contacter cette association pour en savoir plus, de plus elle aidait déjà au quotidien les jumeaux Potter, plus quiconque dans ce monde. 

* * *

Pollux s’était proposé pour enseigner les étiquettes et autres cours utiles à la vie en société à la paire de jumeaux.

Hadrian et Dorea s’étaient donc retrouvés dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle de classe avec Pollux. Le vieux sorcier critiquait du regard la paire. Un regard pensif se forma sur le visage du vieil homme. Il leur avait déjà enseigné les bases durant toute une heure. Maintenant, l’heure était à la pratique. 

-C’est ennuyant. Commenta Dorea à son frère en allemand surprenant Pollux. 

-Je confirme, pourquoi a-t-on besoin d’apprendre tous ces trucs ? fit son frère dans la même langue. 

-Vous devez apprendre tout cela car vous faites partie des Black. Leur expliqua en allemand Pollux. 

Les jumeaux se turent. Voilà qu’ils ne pouvaient même plus parler sans que quelqu’un comprenne ! Pollux ricana en voyant leurs expressions. 

-Quelles langues parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il d’un ton strict. Votre connaissance de l’allemand est déjà très bien, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous parliez une langue. 

-Ah les fameuses rumeurs à propos de nous, mon cher jumeau, se sont répandues dans le monde magique. Quelle tristesse infinie. Dit d’un air désolé Dorea alors que son jumeau adoptait la même expression. 

Pollux clignota des yeux. Pourquoi s’était-il proposé, déjà ? 

-Nous parlons allemand, français, latin - c’est plutôt utile sachant que les sorts sont en latin - et un peu italien. Notre niveau d’allemand est C1, nous sommes B2 en français et en latin, et pour l’italien nous somme A2+. 

Pollux acquiesça tout en écrivant la réponse de Dorea sur son cahier. Il leur demanda par la suite comment ils apprenaient les langues. Puis, Pollux leur demanda s’il pouvait leur faire un contrôle pour les tester. Ils acceptèrent en disant que tout façon cela sonnait comme s’ils n’avaient pas le choix. 


	3. Sirius Black

Azkaban… C’était (probablement) un jeu de mot entre “ask” (demander) et “ban” (bannissement). 

Azkaban était terrifiant. Situé sur une île au milieu de la Mer du Nord, protégée par des barrières Repousse-non-maj, Azkaban était gardé par des suceurs d’âmes ou plus communément appelés des Détraqueurs. 

Construite au quinzième siècle avec de puissants sortilèges, Azkaban avait été la demeure d’un puissant sorcier nommé Ekrizdis. Il attirait des marins non-maj à Azkaban pour les torturer et les tuer. À la mort d’Ekrizdis, le ministère de la magie découvrit l’île quand les sortilèges de camouflage disparurent. Durant les années qui suivirent, la bâtisse fut laissée à l’abandon à cause de la magie noire, les sorciers craignaient que le bâtiment soit capable de se venger de ceux qui tenteraient de le détruire et craignaient également les Détraqueurs résidant dans le lieu. Néanmoins, en 1718 le ministre Damocles Rowle avait proposé de se servir d’Azkaban comme prison. Malgré les nombreuses oppositions, Azkaban devint une prison et fut rapidement remplie de prisonniers. Le ministre suivant, Perseus Parkinson, fut durant son mandat favorable à cette idée. Eldritch Diggory, ministre de 1733 à 1747, ayant pris conscience grâce à un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement des terribles conditions de détention, avait cherché toute sa vie une solution à ce problème sans en trouver une avant sa mort. La plupart des détenus avait perdu la raison, donc un cimetière y avait été construit sur l’île à côté d’Azkaban pour y accueillir les morts. 

Les prisonniers étaient dispersés sur trois niveaux. Le premier niveau était réservé à ceux dont l’infraction ou les infractions étaient minimes. Le traitement des gardiens et des Détraqueurs était largement plus léger que le reste. Le troisième niveau était pour les criminels ayant commis des crimes de guerre, de torture, et autres. Le traitement des gardes et des Détraqueurs était sévère. Le deuxième niveau était l’entre-deux, là où les prisonniers n’ayant pas la chance d’être au premier et n’ayant pas la malchance d’être troisième étaient. 

Sirius Black avait été condamné douze ans plus tôt à la prison à perpétuité. Son crime? Meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de douze non maj. 

Enfin, sa condamnation… Aucun procès n’avait été fait. 

Durant les trois premières années en prison suivant sa condamnation, Sirius avait espéré qu’un procès soit mis en œuvre. Il n’avait pas le droit à la parole, il n’avait pas le droit de recevoir de la visite, il n’avait pas le droit d’écrire une lettre, selon les gardes. Parce qu’il était un criminel de la pire espèce. 

Ou plutôt un citoyen sans droits, songea Sirius. 

Le dos collé au mur, l’homme fixait le mur en face de lui ignorant le regard confus d’un garde qui s’était arrêté devant sa cellule. Sirius détourna le regard du mur ennuyé par le regard persistant du garde pour fixer ce dernier. C’était un jeune garde, qui devait probablement être un nouveau garde de la prison. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux noisettes qui montraient une émotion que Sirius connaissait bien - la peur - il portait l’uniforme des gardes. Il ne semblait pas à l’aise. Sirius pouvait le comprendre, c’était le pire niveau de la prison. Sirius l’observa fouiller dans son sac, le jeune garde sortit d’une main tremblante un journal ainsi que deux feuilles. Il les fit glisser à travers les barreaux. Sirius attrapa le journal et les deux feuilles d’un air intrigué. 

D’abord, il jeta un œil aux deux feuilles. Ces feuilles - ou parchemins - présentaient les nouvelles lois de la prison. Les gardes n’avaient pas le droit de refuser qu’un prisonnier - de n’importe quel niveau - demande le droit d’écrire une lettre (ou d’en recevoir) ou le droit d’avoir de la visite. Il y était écrit également que les prisonniers ayant eu un procès une dizaine d’années plus tôt auront le droit d’un second procès. Sirius clignota des yeux : qu’en était-il de ceux n’ayant eu **_aucun_ ** procès ? 

Sirius réfléchissait à sa situation. Selon Bellatrix, trois ou quatre ans en arrière, un journal était apparu en clamant sa mort à Azkaban. Il était fort possible que Sirius soit considéré mort par la population sorcière. Serait-il donc possible d’obtenir un procès ? Peut-être.. 

  * **_Les prisonniers ont le droit d’écrire des lettres et d’en recevoir et ils ont le droit de demander à avoir de la visite. Tout garde refusant cela sera condamné par le Wizengamot._**


  * **_Chaque prisonnier ayant eu un procès une dizaine d’années plus tôt aura le droit d’avoir un deuxième procès._**


  * **_Le cas des prisonniers de niveau 1 sera retravaillé au bout de six mois ou un an en vue de leur comportement en prison et de leurs remords._**



**_[…]_ **

Sirius se désintéressa des nouveaux droits et restrictions. Il prit le journal. Il s’arrêta en voyant le titre de la une. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous le choc, le jeune garde s’agita en voyant sa réaction.

Les jumeaux étaient maintenant sous la garde de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks !

Alors ça, il ne s’y attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que les jumeaux avaient vécu dans un foyer négligent. L’article ne donnait pas énormément d’informations mais Sirius avait le sentiment de savoir dans quelle famille les jumeaux avaient grandi. 

Foutu Dumbledore, songea le Black. 

Il posa le journal près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune garde. D’une voix rauque dû à son manque d’utilisation, Sirius lui demanda du parchemin et une plume. Le brun acquiesça. Il fouilla dans son sac une nouvelle fois, il sortit un plateau en bois, du parchemin ainsi qu’un encrier et sa plume. Sirius prit les objets quand le brun les tendit. Le Black installa la planche par terre, il posa le parchemin par-dessus. Une fois la pointe de la plume imbibée d’encre, il commença à écrire. Alors que Sirius écrivait, il aperçut au coin de l'œil le garde aux cheveux s’agiter une nouvelle. Le garde déposa une enveloppe dans sa cellule. 

Logique, pensa t-il. Il écrivait une lettre. 

Il écrivit une lettre pour Lord Black et une lettre pour les jumeaux. Bien entendu, il savait que la lettre pour les jumeaux passerait par Lord Black. À ces deux lettres, Sirius ajouta sa signature magique (avec cette histoire d’annonce de sa mort dans un article, il préférait être prudent). 

* * *

_Lord Black,_

_J’ai perdu espoir il y a bien longtemps, l’espoir d’être jugé, l’espoir que mon innocence soit reconnue. Condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, j’attends jour après jour la mort qui tarde à venir. Condamné à perpétuité pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de douze non maj. Comment puis-je être condamné si je n’ai reçu aucun procès ? Comment la justice de notre pays peut-elle être aussi corrompue ? Je n’ai aucun espoir à être secouru de cet Enfer qu’est Azkaban car j’ai accepté que je vais mourir._

_Pendant de nombreuses années, un homme - que j’appellerai D - a manipulé ma vie. Il m’a ruiné, détruit, anéanti. Je suis brisé. Des sorts et des potions en tout genre m’ont empêché pendant de longues années de prévenir la moindre personne, d’appeler à l’aide. Plusieurs fois au cours de mes années à Poudlard, j’ai été au bord du gouffre, prêt à m’ôter la vie. Je n’étais pas le seul. Mes amis ont été dans le même cas. D n’est un saint comme tout le monde le croit. D est capable de tout pour mener à bien ses plans, ou ses jeux._

_De nombreux secrets seront enterrés avec ma mort comme D le souhaiterait probablement. Mais je pense que certains d’entre eux vous seront utiles. Récemment, vous avez obtenu la garde de mes filleuls, les jumeaux Potter._

_Dans notre société, il y a deux façons pour devenir parrain ou marraine. La version moderne, importée de la société non maj, est simple : les parents choisissent un parrain ou une marraine, des papiers sont créés dans le cas où les parents meurent subitement. La version magique, la traditionnelle, veut que les parrains et les marraines fassent non seulement un Rituel Magique mais aussi un Serment Magique._

_Élevé en tant que sang-pur, et honorable membre de notre société, j’ai fait non seulement un Rituel Magique de niveau S (Rituel de Hadès) mais aussi le Serment Magique d’Arès. Il m’est donc impossible de trahir mes filleuls sans en subir les conséquences : torture magique, lente et douloureuse mort, violentes convulsions, punitions infligés par Lord Hadès et Lord Arès._

_Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Lily Evans et James Potter ne se sont jamais mariés. La preuve est qu’ils étaient cousins. Lily Evans était la fille de Charlus Potter et Dorea Potter née Black, kidnappée quand elle était petite, elle avait été adoptée par les Evans. Mes filleuls sont issus de l’union de Lily Potter et d’un membre de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks._

_Nous - James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et moi - avons prévu de fuir le pays ensemble et de faire éclater la vérité à propos de D. Seulement D a bouleversé tous nos plans. James se cachait avec Lily ainsi que les jumeaux à Gothic Hollow lorsque D découvrit nos plans. Il n’était pas content, c’était le cas de le dire. Il s’était donc débarrassé de James et Lily en utilisant “Voldemort” et avait tenté de tuer les jumeaux en utilisant comme pantin “Voldemort” (“les Enfants qui ont survécu” vraiment ? la débilité sorcière m’étonne encore). Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Remus. D avait tenté de nous tuer Peter et moi. Je n’ai pas vraiment de certitude concernant la survie de Peter mais D m’a fait porté le chapeau pour le meurtre des douze personnes non maj, et visiblement le meurtre de Peter._

_Gardez mes filleuls loin de D. Ne vous fiez pas à “Voldemort” parce qu’il n’existe pas._

_Je ne peux pas vous délivrer plus de secrets que ceux que je vous ai donnés. Ils sont trop douloureux, de plus je doute que vous me croirez. Après tout, je suis devenu le mouton noir de la famille à cause de D durant mes années à Poudlard. On dit souvent que j’ai abandonné mes racines mais en vérité je les ai jamais abandonné._

_La mort m’attend bientôt. Le Jugement de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks décidera de mon sort. Et quand la mort me prendra dans ses bras, mon Testament sera lu._

_Lord Black, vous trouverez ci-joint une lettre pour mes filleuls._

_Je vous prie d’agréer mes plus sincères salutations Lord Black. Que la Magie soit avec vous._

_Toujours pur,_

_Sirius Orion Black, fils de Orion Arcturus Black et Walburga Venus Black._

_PS : Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n’avez qu’à faire passer un test aux jumeaux et vous n’avez qu’à demander la Lecture du Testament de Lily Potter et de James Potter._

L’atmosphère était lourde. Tous les membres de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks de la branche principale étaient présents dans le parloir du Manoir Black digérant les contenus de la lettre. Celle-ci était authentique car la signature magique d’une personne ne pouvait pas être forgée. Ils avaient appris plusieurs choses suite à la lecture de cette lettre. 

Sirius Black, le fils aîné, était en vie. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient la confirmation que Sirius était en vie. Ils n’avaient jamais cru que Sirius était mort en premier lieu. Juste disparu. L’article de journal qu’ils avaient lu, avait parlé d’une fuite d’Azkaban suivi de sa mort. Ce qui était visiblement faux puisque Sirius était encore à Azkaban. 

Non seulement Sirius avait utilisé le rituel de leur Famille lorsqu’il était devenu parrain mais il avait également utilisé deux autres rituels tous aussi puissants. 

Le passage sur les Potters et le passage sur ce qu’il s’était véritablement passé étaient intrigants. Cela démontait que D était derrière de nombreuses machinations que la population sorcière ne connaissait pas.

Tous les éléments importés dans cette lettre étaient curieux et inquiétants à la fois. Orion n’appréciait en aucun cas le passage **_“La mort m’attend bientôt. Le Jugement de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks décidera de mon sort. Et quand la mort me prendra dans ses bras, mon Testament sera lu.”_** ou encore le passage sur le fait qu’il n’avait jamais été jugé. Orion prit plusieurs décisions après une dizaine de minutes de réflexion. 

-Regulus, rends-toi avec les jumeaux à Gringotts. Fais en sorte qu’ils passent un bilan complet. Demande en mon nom que l’ouverture des testaments des deux Potter. Ordonna d’un ton rapide Orion. 

-Oui père. Acquiesça Regulus en se levant immédiatement. 

-Père, accompagne moi au ministère. Il est temps de régler cette injustice. Demanda patiemment Orion, gardant son calme au maximum. Les autres, surveillez la magie de notre Famille et la tapisserie. 

Ils hochèrent la tête. Orion et son père Arcturus se rendirent par la suite au ministère tandis que Regulus attendait patiemment que les jumeaux descendent de leur chambre. Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. 

* * *

Hadrian fixait ses mains. Assis sur un fauteuil à côté de sa jumelle, l’adolescent attendait patiemment les résultats du bilan complet.

Selon Madame Couteau, le bilan pouvait prendre de quelques secondes à une heure selon la personne. Son bilan et celui de sa sœur prenaient plus de temps que la moyenne, et cela inquiétait énormément Madame Couteau et Regulus. Le Black était installé élégamment à côté de Dorea, le visage inexpressif. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu’il attendait. Regulus lisait un livre depuis bientôt trois heures tandis que Dorea était plongée dans ses pensées, Hadrian, lui, fixait ses mains. 

Madame Couteau, un gobelin, entra dans la pièce de bilan où les trois attendaient. Son entrée attira l’attention de Regulus qui ferma son livre et des deux adolescents qui se redressèrent. Immédiatement, Regulus sût que les bilans n’étaient pas bons lorsqu’il vit l’expression de la créature. 

* * *

**Identité et information de base.**

**Nom de naissance :** Dorea Vega Black 

**Père :** Pollux Orion Black

 **Mère :** Lily Violetta Black née Potter

 **Frère :** Hadrian Sirius Black

 **Parrain :** Sirius Orion Black 

**Marraine :** Alex Carrow

 **Statut :** Héritière Potter

 **Oncles :** Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin.

**Condition magique et Santé.**

**Noyau magique :** originalement bloqué à 80 % (statut: brisé)

 **Santé :** mauvaise, 10 %

 **Sorts posés par autrui :** 10 (statut: 5 brisés)

 **Potions ingérés sans connaissance :** 15 (statut : 8 brisés)

 **Âme :** à 30 % (anciennement à 10%)

 **Seconde origine :** débloquée

 **Sorts inconscients :** 389 (statut: actifs)

**Autres informations.**

**Rituels :**

Rituel du parrain de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks = protection de la Magie de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks (par Sirius Black)

Serment Magique d’Arès = protection d’Arès (par Sirius Black)

Rituel de Hadès = protection de Hadès (par Sirius Black)

Rituel de purification de l’âme (par Dorea and Hadrian Black)

Rituel de Protection de Loki (par Lily Black)

Rituel de Protection de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Potters (par James Potter Lily Black)

Rituel de Protection du clan Lupin (par Remus Lupin) 

Rituel de Protection du clan Pettigrew (par Peter Pettigrew) 

Rituel de Protection de la Lune Rouge (par Remus Lupin) 

**À noter que les sorts ont été posé par Albus Dumbledore, que les potions ont été ingérées de force par Albus Dumbledore, que les sceaux ont été posés par Albus Dumbledore.**

**Identité et information de base.**

**Nom de naissance :** Hadrian Sirius Black 

**Père :** Pollux Orion Black

 **Mère :** Lily Violetta Black née Potter

 **Sœur:** Dorea Vega Black

 **Parrain :** Sirius Orion Black 

**Marraine :** Alex Carrow

 **Statut :** Héritier Potter

 **Oncles :** Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin.

**Condition magique et Santé.**

**Noyau magique :** originalement bloqué à 80 % (statut: brisé)

 **Santé :** mauvaise, 10 %

 **Sorts posés par autrui :** 10 (statut: 5 brisés)

 **Potions ingérés sans connaissance :** 15 (statut : 8 brisés)

 **Âme :** à 30 % (anciennement à 10%)

 **Seconde origine :** débloquée

 **Sorts inconscients :** 389 (statut: actifs)

**Autres informations.**

**Rituels :**

Rituel du parrain de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks = protection de la Magie de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks (par Sirius Black)

Serment Magique d’Arès = protection d’Arès (par Sirius Black)

Rituel de Hadès = protection de Hadès (par Sirius Black)

Rituel de purification de l’âme (par Dorea and Hadrian Black)

Rituel de Protection de Loki (par Lily Black)

Rituel de Protection de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Potters (par James Potter Lily Black)

Rituel de Protection du clan Lupin (par Remus Lupin) 

Rituel de Protection du clan Pettigrew (par Peter Pettigrew) 

Rituel de Protection de la Lune Rouge (par Remus Lupin) 

**À noter que les sorts ont été posé par Albus Dumbledore, que les potions ont été ingérées de force par Albus Dumbledore, que les sceaux ont été posés par Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

Le Ministère de la Magie était en chaos. 

Et pour cause, un citoyen magique avait été envoyé en prison sans aucun procès. Le ministre de la magie avait ordonné le retrait immédiat du citoyen magique envoyé une douzaine d’années plus tôt de la prison Azkaban et il avait ordonné que le Wizengamot se réunit en urgence. Orion était furieux. Contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait penser, Sirius Black était toujours nommé héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks. La Maison des Blacks avait porté plainte contre le Ministère de la Magie pour le manque de justice envers un membre de la Maison. 

Alors qu’un procès se préparait rapidement, tout le monde avait environ quatre ou cinq heures avant le début du procès, une équipe d’Aurors se dépêchait d’aller à Azkaban pour aller chercher Sirius Black. 

Les gardes à Azkaban décidèrent de faciliter le transfert en préparant Sirius Black. L’homme fortement amaigri habillé de vêtements en lambeaux fut emmené aux douches où il eut droit à une douche tiède. Sirius fut nettoyé par l’un des gardes du troisième étage car il n’avait pas la force de le faire lui-même. Ce qui était plutôt étrange mais les gardes savaient que le Black avait fait quelque chose. 

De nombreuses heures plus tôt, une puissante magie avait envahi Azkaban. Tous les prisonniers s’étaient tus en même temps, un silence assourdissant s’était donc formé à la grande surprise - et inquiétude - des gardes. La source de la magie venait de la cellule de Sirius Black. D’abord, ils avaient cru à une tentative d’évasion. Mais ça n’avait pas été le cas. La magie était intense, violente, et pourtant chaleureuse, elle avait violemment attaqué Sirius Black qui visiblement l’avait appelé au Jugement. 

Derek Parkinson, garde d’Azkaban depuis une bonne quarantaine d’années, connaissait le Jugement Magique. Il était possible pour tout sorcier et toute sorcière d’une Maison d’appeler la magie de leur Maison au Jugement. Sirius Black venait de l’une des plus puissantes Maisons. Parkinson n’avait jamais ressenti une telle magie. Si Black avait appelé au Jugement Magique, qui plus est sur lui-même, cela…. Parkinson n’avait aucune idée, il ne voyait aucune raison valable pour laquelle Black aurait fait cela. Utiliser la Magie de la Maison auquel on appartient était pour punir une autre personne et non soi-même. 

Certes, il était possible de le faire pour soi-même mais c’était rarissime. Derek Parkinson se demandait vaguement comment Lord Black allait réagir face à cette information. 

C’était un véritable miracle que Black ait survécu. 

-Monsieur ! Les Aurors sont arrivés. Fit le nouveau garde. 

Derek hocha la tête. Il demanda à quatre gardes plus âgés d’aller chercher le prisonnier tandis que les Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Les quatre gardes revinrent cinq minutes plus tard encadrant Sirius Black douché, vêtu de nouveaux vêtements, mais son apparence physique n’avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi maigre et toujours aussi épuisé (avec la magie qu’il avait invoquée la dernière fois..). 

Les Aurors prirent le relais. Et sur ce, Sirius Black quitta Azkaban pour la première fois en plus de douze ans. Il n’y croyait pas. Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Sirius se demandait si c’était son père qui était derrière tout cela. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa Maison le détestait. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu’il avait écrit dans sa lettre? 

Il monta sur la barque. Pourquoi n’évoluait-il pas en bateau ? songea Sirius alors que les Aurors l'asseyaient. 

Les Aurors l’informèrent qu’il allait à son procès. Ce qui surprit grandement le Black qui avait accepté sa mort à Azkaban. Peut-être que sa lettre y était pour quelque chose… 

* * *

Regulus avait demandé au nom de son père la Lecture du Testament de Lily Black et du Testament de James Potter. Les jumeaux avaient appuyé sa demande, accélérant ainsi le processus à la grande surprise de Regulus. Visiblement, c’était un aspect que personne ne connaissait. Au lieu d’une Lecture Officielle, c’était une Lecture Privée avec en seuls spectateurs les jumeaux et Regulus Black. 

_Je soussignée, Lily Violetta Black née Potter, Lady Potter, née le 30 janvier 1960 et domicilié au Manoir Noir du Faucon en Suisse, prend les dispositions testamentaires suivantes._

_Le présent testament remplace toutes dispositions intérieures._

_Je confirme la succession légale._

**_Je lègue :_ **

_À mes enfants, Dorea et Hadrian Black : l’ensemble de l’héritage Potter._

_À Sirius Black : 100 000 gallions d’or ainsi que les affaires de ma défunte mère Dorea Potter née Black._

_À Remus Lupin : 100 000 gallions d’or ainsi qu’une partie de mes livres._

_À Peter Pettigrew : 100 000 gallions d’or, une partie de mes livres et mon chat Nougat._

_À mon cousin, Lord Potter, James Potter : 300 000 gallions d’or et mes recherches._

**_En aucun cas, mes enfants ne doivent aller à Pétunia Evans, John et Marie Evans et Albus Dumbledore. En aucun cas, mes enfants ne doivent avoir de contact de près ou de loin avec les personnes déjà citées._ **

**_En cas contraire, la Nation Gobeline aura le droit de demander des compensations au nom de mes enfants._ **

_Je soussignée, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, née le 27 Mars 1960 et domicilié au Manoir Noir du Faucon en Suisse, prend les dispositions testamentaires suivantes._

_Le présent testament remplace toutes dispositions intérieures._

_Je confirme la succession légale._

**_Je lègue :_ **

_À mes cousins, Dorea et Hadrian Black : l’ensemble de l’héritage Potter._

_À Sirius Black : 100 000 gallions d’or ainsi que la direction de l’École Primaire Potter._

_À Remus Lupin : 100 000 gallions d’or ainsi que la direction du magasin Potion, Potion, Potter._

_À Peter Pettigrew : 100 000 gallions d’or, la direction du restaurant Potter’s sweet._

_À ma cousine, Lady Potter, Lily Black née Potter : 300 000 gallions d’or et mes recherches._

**_En aucun cas, mes cousins Dorea et Hadrian Potter ne doivent aller à Pétunia Evans, John et Marie Evans et Albus Dumbledore. En aucun cas, mes enfants ne doivent avoir de contact de près ou de loin avec les personnes déjà citées._ **

**_En cas contraire, la Nation Gobeline aura le droit de demander des compensations au nom de mes enfants._ **


	4. Le passé n'est jamais loin et n'est jamais oublié

Le Placard Sous l’Escalier. 

Dorea rêvait d’aller se cacher dans le Placard Sous l’Escalier. L’enfant se tenait dans la cuisine du foyer regardant son oncle - un homme d’une certaine corpulence aux cheveux blonds - mangeant tel un glouton, sa tante - une maigre femme rongée aux cheveux blonds par la haine envers ses neveux - mangeant proprement au contraire de son mari, ainsi que son cousin - un garçon d’une certaine corpulence ayant des cheveux blonds comme son père - qui comme son paternel mangeait comme un glouton. Dorea se tenait debout dans un coin de la cuisine, habituée à la famine, elle les observait cachant sa jalousie. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas le droit de manger ? Son jumeau, Ryry comme elle le surnommait parfois, était dans le Placard Sous l’Escalier complètement inconscient. Dorea ne connaissait pas la raison mais elle savait que leur oncle s’était encore déchaîné sur lui en punition. 

Les trois personnes prenaient un plaisir malsain à faire durer le repas. Repas que Dorea avait mis une ou deux heures à préparer. Les deux présences masculines de la maison salissaient le plus possible la table à l’horreur cachée de sa tante, nota Dorea avec un visage inexpressif. Sa tante, Pétunia Dursley née Evans, termina son repas la première. Ce qui était très souvent le cas. Son oncle et son cousin finirent leur repas en même temps. Dorea entendit les exclamations de son cousin au sujet du dessert qu’elle s’empressa de sortir du frigo. Pétunia découpa lentement le gâteau sous les yeux agonisants de Dorea, elle servit une grosse part à son mari, une légère plus petite part à son fils tandis qu’elle prit pour elle-même une toute petite part. Ils dégustaient doucement le gâteau. Enfin, dans le cas des deux présences masculines, le terme correct serait « agglutinaient ». Quand ils eurent tous fini, Dorea reçut l’ordre de débarrasser et nettoyer la cuisine. Son oncle, Vernon Dursley, s’assit brusquement sur le fauteuil en face de la télévision dans le salon tandis que son cousin, Dudley Dursley, alla dans sa chambre. En montant, il fit exprès de claquer ses pieds sur les marches pour déranger Hadrian. Néanmoins à l’insu de Dudley, Hadrian était inconscient. Quant à Pétunia, elle décida de rejoindre son mari dans le salon. 

Dorea commença d’abord par débarrasser chaque assiette. L’enfant entreprit de réunir chaque assiette sur une même pile ainsi que les verres ensemble. Une fois que les restes furent soigneusement mis dans une boîte et dans le frigo, l’enfant commença à faire la vaisselle. De temps à autre, Pétunia venait vérifier qu’elle faisait bien son travail. Ce que la femme au foyer ne savait, c’était que Dorea profitait toujours de ces moments pour voler. Son expérience avec le vol avait été construite sur plusieurs années d’essais. Plus d’une fois, elle s’en était mordue les doigts. Néanmoins, pour survivre il fallait tout faire. Lorsque la vaisselle fut faite, Dorea la rangea dans les placards et tiroirs. Attrapant une éponge mouillée préalablement, Dorea nettoya vigoureusement la table. Ensuite, il lui fallut prendre un balai pour nettoyer le sol de la cuisine. Dès que l’enfant eut terminé sa corvée, Pétunia l’envoya au Placard Sous l’Escalier. 

* * *

C’était un jour particulier pour Hadrian et Dorea, les deux enfants tremblaient de peur à l’idée de voir l’invité que même les Dursley ne voulaient pas voir. 

Cela faisait des années qu’il venait pour « enseigner » aux jumeaux. Ce visiteur venait passer trois à quatre heures avec les jumeaux pour un enseignement privé. D’abord, Dudley avait été jaloux que les « monstres » aient un enseignement privé et pas lui, cependant ses parents avaient réussi à l’amadouer avec des cadeaux lorsqu’ils avaient dans quel état le visiteur rendait les jumeaux à chaque fois. Le couple Dursley était payé pour garder en vie les jumeaux, à leur manière bien entendu, c’était d’ailleurs cet invité fréquent qui les payait pour leur travail. Les jumeaux l’avaient le premier jour où cet invité fréquent était arrivé dans leur misérable vie. 

Ce visiteur était un vieil homme que les jumeaux surnommaient « stronzo », une insulte italienne qui voulait dire « étron, connard, salaud, enfoiré, con ». Le stronzo pouvait être encore surnommé « pezzo di merda » ou encore « testadicazzo ». Il ne venait pas pour enseigner des choses qu’on pourrait s’imaginer, il venait pour leur enseigner quelque chose d’important par rapport à lui-même. Ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il avait dit. Mais en réalité, le pezzo di merda les torturait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à demander un bilan de leurs dernières punitions et comment ils s’étaient comportés à Vernon Dursley, d’ailleurs ce dernier s’était très vite pris au jeu du vieil homme prenant plaisir à voir la paire torturée. Comme le testadicazzo ne voulait pas les tuer, il utilisait de la torture dite « douce ». C’était, selon le pezzo di merda, suffisant. 

Dans moins d’un mois, les jumeaux allaient avoir onze ans. Pour une raison inconnue, le stronzo semblait toujours venir avant leur anniversaire. Hadrian et Dorea attendait dans la cave sous la maison. L’homme arriva au bout d’une heure d’attente, un étrange sourire aux lèvres qui ne leur promettait douleur, son regard était teinté d’un sadisme terrifiant. 

-C’est la dernière fois que vous me voyez ici, dit-il avec un sourire sournois. Mais sachez que je ne serais jamais loin. À la moindre bêtise, je vous punirai de la pire des manières, jusque-là, j’ai été gentil. 

La paire échangea un rapide regard que l’homme remarqua. Il s’assit sur un fauteuil usé mais confortable et la dernière séance « d’enseignement » commença. Les cris des enfants ne furent point entendus par les Dursley ou les voisins, seul le stronzo les entendit. Leurs cris retentirent à travers la pièce jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent inconscients. 

* * *

Fuir. Toujours fuir. 

C’était les mots qu’il se répétait continuellement à chaque fois qu’il bougeait de lieu. Le loup-garou passait environ quatre à six mois - s’il était chanceux - dans un même lieu. 

Remus Lupin, ancien Gryffondor qui n’avait jamais un Gryffondor, loup-garou, prenait un petit-déjeuner copieux sur la terrasse d’un café. Il était seulement onze heures. C’était le lendemain de la pleine lune. Le loup-garou était complètement épuisé néanmoins il était censé quitter la ville en milieu de journée donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner. 

Remus posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table avec ses mains pâles et tremblantes. Le loup-garou était fatigué. Il était fatigué de vivre comme un fugitif cependant il n’avait pas le choix. S’il cessait de fuir, une certaine personne mettrait la main sur lui et le ferait taire une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré toutes ces années de fuite, Remus souhaitait vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait goûter à une vie tranquille sans devoir agir comme un fugitif. L’un de ses meilleurs amis était en prison à cause de D. Deux autres meilleurs amis étaient morts, enterrés depuis des années à cause de D. Et son dernier meilleur ami était en fuite depuis des années tout comme lui. D était une personne très dangereuse, prête à tout pour mettre en marche ses plans. Pour lui, les gens n’étaient que des pions dont leurs vies n’importaient peu. 

Remus Lupin était né le 10 mars 1960. Le lendemain de sa naissance, il avait été adopté par le couple Lupin - deux sorciers qui n’avaient pas la capacité d’avoir des enfants. Néanmoins, cette adoption n’avait jamais été légale. En effet, il avait été enlevé à sa famille biologique. Remus avait découvert son adoption durant les vacances de sa troisième année découvrant en même temps qu’une certaine personne donnait des instructions à ses parents adoptifs. Des instructions que ces derniers avaient faites sans rechigner comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais soucié de lui. En tant que loup-garou de nationalité anglaise, il avait été confié à la meute de Greyback puisque c’était l’unique meute de la Grande Bretagne et l’une des plus grandes meutes au monde. Remus y avait reçu une éducation là-bas jusqu’à ce que D ne l’oblige à couper les ponts. Pour cela, Remus se sentait horriblement coupable de n’avoir pas pu avoir le courage de s’opposer à D. Cependant ce n’était pas de sa faute, loin de là. D avait utilisé un sort de torture sur Remus jusqu’à que ce dernier cède. D s’était ensuite assuré que Remus ne soit pas capable de dire la moindre vérité. 

Son éducation de loup-garou avait pratiquement été anéantie par D. Pratiquement. Certes, il avait dû boire à chaque pleine lune une potion pour soi-disant ‘garder le contrôle’ et avait dû couper complètement ses liens avec la meute de Greyback néanmoins Remus avait gardé en mémoire les enseignements qu’il avait reçus. Durant ces années de fuite, Remus avait pris le temps de se désintoxiquer. Une médico-sorcière russe l’avait aidé durant cette longue période de désintoxication. Ensuite, il lui avait fallu renouer avec Moony, son loup intérieur. Il avait fallu réapprendre à être un loup-garou, un vrai cette fois-ci. 

Remus se sentait observé. Le loup-garou balaya discrètement la terrasse du regard s’arrêtant quelques secondes sur chaque personne qu’il apercevait. Puis, Remus trouva la ou plutôt les personnes qui le fixaient depuis un moment. Son cœur rata un battement. Remus les reconnaissait. C’était des membres de son ancienne meute, des loup-garous dont leurs regards étaient remplis de haine. 

Oh, il savait que la meute de Greyback le détestait, depuis des années, en fait. Mais ça faisait toujours autant mal. Ah, il aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire la vérité. Mais maintenant, c’était trop tard, le mal était fait. 

Assis quatre tables plus loin, les loup-garous l’avaient sans doute remarqué dès leurs arrivés sur la terrasse. Remus était arrivé avant eux, s’il était arrivé un peu après eux il les aurait senti. Remus détourna son regard d’eux et entreprit de finir son petit déjeuner en fredonnant une chansonnette que Lily chantait autrefois à ses enfants. Il avala les trois dernières gorgées de chocolat chaud et posa la tasse vide sur la table. Le loup-garou sentait le regard brûlant, et étrangement curieux, des autres loup-garous sur lui. Remus sentit une vive douleur le traverser, il ferma les yeux et grinça des dents. 

Quand il était plus jeune, une certaine personne - D - lui avait posé un sceau puissant. Ce sceau était simple d’utilisation. Il infligeait une intense douleur si la personne dépassait ses restrictions. Les instructions qui lui avaient été imposées étaient les suivantes : interdiction de parler de quoique ce soit relaté à D à quiconque, interdiction d’intégrer une meute de loup-garous et interdiction d’avoir une quelconque relation. Du moins, c’était les interdictions qu’il connaissait. Remus était sûr que D en avait imposé d’autres. 

Remus serra les dents. Sa peau prit une teinte encore plus pâle qu’elle ne l’était. Il se mordit les lèvres laissant une traînée de sang couler sur son teint blanchâtre. Malgré la douleur, cette intense douleur, Remus ne laissa échapper aucun cri. Quelques minutes passèrent. La douleur disparut ayant produit l’effet voulu. Il se leva soudainement, il attrapa son sac et partit rapidement de la terrasse. En début de repas, le loup-garou avait payé pour être tranquille - ou tout simplement pour pouvoir partir en catastrophe l’esprit tranquille. Remus sentit les regards le suivre alors qu’il quittait d’un pas pressé les lieux. La raison pour laquelle l’homme quittait les lieux était simple : il ne voulait pas faire une crise d’angoisse en public. Il était indispensable pour lui de passer inaperçu. 

Bon, certes, il avait été reconnu par des membres de la meute de Greyback. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils allaient le rapporter à l’Autre Bâtard. 

« L’Autre Bâtard » était le surnom que Remus donnait à D. Quant à ce dernier, « D », il était le surnom que Sirius avait attribué. C’était un surnom qui donnait suffisamment d’indice au réel nom de la personne. James l’avait surnommé « Putain de Faquin », pour Lily ça avait été « Putain de Forban » et Peter avait donné comme surnom : « Connard de la Pire Espèce ». Ces surnoms avaient toujours attiré la curiosité des personnes autour de leur petit groupe de lions-qui-n'a-jamais-été-des-lions-mais-ça-personne-ne-le-savait. 

L’épuisement commençait à se faire sentir. Remus ne dormait pas énormément, et souvent ses nuits étaient hantés par les cauchemars incessants lui rappelant les séances de torture que le Putain de Faquin lui faisaient subir quand il était mécontent. Parfois, il passait des nuits blanches à réfléchir au sens de la vie à cause de son insomnie. Le loup-garou pénétra dans les rues lugubres de Paris. Il arriva devant l’une des entrées du métro magique, il descendit les marches menant au côté magique des métros de Paris. Le loup-garou fit momentanément disparaître son odeur se sentant suivie. Remus avait déjà une petite idée de qui pouvait bien le suivre en ce moment même. Il resta concentré sur sa fuite, il s’infiltra dans la foule entourant son odeur dans toutes autres sortes d'odeurs pour confondre ses traqueurs. Il ressortit du métro à une dizaine de mètres de son hôtel où il était resté seulement trois semaines. C’était très court mais il n’avait jamais voulu aller à Paris en premier lieu. Ça avait été une nécessité pour lui d’y aller : Remus avait lu dans un journal britannique que la garde des Enfants-qui-avaient-survécu était allée à la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks. 

Donc, Remus s’était empressé de faire envoyer officiellement son colis. Normalement, il n’avait pas à employer de telles mesures néanmoins la Maison des Blacks n’était pas une Maison à prendre à la légère. 

Une fois qu’il eut récupéré ses affaires et payé son séjour dans l’hôtel, le loup-garou s’engouffra dans les rues françaises ignorant toute personne qui tentait d’attirer son attention. 

* * *

Sirius Black marchait à travers les couloirs vides du Ministère, escorté par deux Aurors. Il avait été informé que son procès se passerait à huis clos. L’épuisement se lisait facilement sur le visage du prisonnier, qui s’il n’était pas tenu par les deux Auros aurait déjà trébuché un bon nombre de fois sur une marche imaginaire. Les deux Aurors demandèrent l’ouverture des portes du Wizengamot. Tous les Lords et Ladies étaient réunis dans la pièce. Il fut emmené à une chaise au milieu de la pièce. 

Amelia Bones fronça les sourcils en notant l’état du prisonnier. Bien qu’elle savait que Azkaban ne faisait pas de cadeaux, elle n’aurait jamais imaginé de telles conséquences. La directrice du Département de Justice se leva alors que l’avocat de la Famille Black prenait place près du prisonnier. Le Ministre démarra la séance en énonçant la date du procès et les faits reprochés.

Sirius écoutait à peine. Il avait dû mal à suivre la conversation. Les cris des différents interlocuteurs ne l’aidaient pas du tout. Il releva la tête lorsque son avocat, ou plutôt celui de sa famille, lui toucha l’épaule. Il rencontra le regard de Bones. Un maître de potion s’approcha de lui avec une fiole. Sirius réalisa que le Wizengamot avait exigé l’utilisation d’un sérum de vérité. Il ouvrit la bouche - il ne voulait qu’une chose : dormir - le maître de potion versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa gorge puisque Sirius ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes et ses bras. Sirius avala le contenu. 

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda Bones.

-Sirius Orion Black. 

Ainsi débuta le véritable procès. Les questions fusèrent, Sirius répondit chacune des questions précisément étant sous la forte influence de la potion. Le prisonnier fixait un point imaginaire alors que les questions continuaient. C’était des questions sur sa supposée affiliation à Voldy, des questions sur sa supposée trahison et des questions sur son identité. Par ailleurs, Sirius nota qu’il n’y avait aucun ordre dans les questions que Bones lui posait. Lorsqu’ils cessèrent de lui poser des questions au bout d’une bonne vingtaine de minutes, un chaos se répandit dans toute la salle. Sirius nota brièvement que les effets de la potion avaient disparu. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, il grimaça lorsque sa tête toucha la chaise, une vague magique le frappa d’un seul coup. 

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, un calme olympien revint dans la salle, toute discussion mourut. Tous attendaient le verdict. Néanmoins, Sirius, lui, ne l’entendit pas puisqu’il tomba inconscient. 

Il avait gagné le procès. Sirius Black avait été innocenté. La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks avait porté plainte contre le Ministère pour abus de pouvoir et erreur de justice. Les Blacks avaient donc reçu gain de cause. 

Monsieur Andreas Fox venait d’une Famille Vassale aux Blacks. Cela faisait quelques années qu’il avait l’honneur d’être l’avocat de la Famille Black. 

Andreas jeta un regard vers l’ancien prisonnier. Il s’aperçut avec horreur que ce dernier était inconscient. Rapidement, il ordonna à deux Aurors de venir détacher Sirius Black de la chaise. Le Fox éloigna doucement et rapidement l’ancien prisonnier d' Azkaban vers l’infirmerie. D’un coup d'œil, il aperçut les deux Lords Black se levaient pour le rejoindre tous deux ayant vu l’état dans lequel Sirius se trouvait. 

* * *

**_SIRIUS BLACK : INNOCENT !_ **

_ Aujourd’hui mes chers lecteurs, nous venons d’apprendre avec horreur que Sirius Black a passé plusieurs années en prison pour des crimes qu’il n’a jamais commis ! _

_ En effet, le Wizengamot s’est rassemblé en urgence à la double demande des deux Lords de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks. Aujourd’hui s’est tenu le procès de Sirius Black, procès qu’il aurait dû avoir plusieurs années en arrière puisque nous avons appris que le Ministère a envoyé Sirius Black en prison, à Azkaban, sans procès.  _

_ Peter Pettigrew n’est pas mort comme l’atteste Sirius Black lors de son procès racontant que son ami Peter et lui ont été attaqué par un sorcier - dont Sirius Black a nommé le « Putain de Faquin » à la grande confusion des sorciers présents dans la salle. Par ailleurs, selon les dires de l’ancien prisonnier d’Azkaban, Pettigrew aurait réussi à échapper de peu à la mort, et que son emprisonnement à Azkaban était un complot organisé par l’homme qui a tenté de les tuer. Quand aux moldus (ou non maj), ils ont été tué par le « Putain de Faquin ».  _

_ [...] _

_ La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks a porté plainte contre le Ministère pour abus de pouvoir et erreur de justice. Elle a obtenu gain de cause.  _

_ La Noble et Ancienne Famille des Blacks, page 2. _

_ Sirius Black, page 3. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire inconnu utilisé dans ce chapitre. 
> 
> Stronzo (vient de l’italien) : étron, con, connard, salaud, enfoiré. 
> 
> Pezza di merda (vient de l’italien) : ordure, connard, enfoiré, merde. 
> 
> Testadicazzo (vient de l’italien) : trou du cul, connard. 
> 
> Faquin (vieille insulte française) : Un faquin est un personnage méprisable, vaniteux, malhonnête et sot.
> 
> Forban (vieille insulte française) : Un forban est un homme sans scrupule, qui ne respecte aucun droit.


	5. Chargée de discussion

Pollux Orion Black était un membre de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, il faisait partie de la branche française de la Maison. Pollux n’avait pas été fils unique. En fait, il avait eu un frère jumeau. Néanmoins, ce dernier avait été brutalement tué avec leur mère par un mangemort lorsqu’ils n’avaient que trois ans. Pollux s’était toujours souvenu toujours de l’insupportable douleur qu’il avait ressenti lors de la mort de son autre moitié, son jumeau. Au cours d’un été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait rencontré la belle et charmante Lily Evans. Certes, il adhérait à la pureté du sang comme le reste de sa famille mais il ne s’était pas empêché de s'enamourer de cette ravissante adolescente. Pollux avait été élève dans une école très largement connue en Europe - Europa Magical School - et avait obtenu son diplôme à la fin de sa septième avec toutes les félicitations et les honneurs, de plus il avait été le premier de sa promo. Lors de sa cinquième année, il avait eu la chance de participer à un échange linguistique avec Lily Evans, qui était élève à Poudlard. Vers la moitié de leur septième année, Pollux avait pu faire la rencontre d’un cousin - Sirius Black - James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et d’un loup-garou, Remus Lupin. Pollux et Lily s’étaient mis ensemble lors de cette rencontre. Ce jour-là, Pollux avait découvert l’horrible vérité. Ce jour-là, Pollux avait commencé par les aider. 

Seulement voilà, « D » l’avait découvert. La mort de Pollux avait secoué Lily, qui à cette époque était enceinte. Jamais Pollux ne connaîtrait ses enfants néanmoins il était mort avec la connaissance qu’il aurait été père s’il aurait survécu à sa rencontre avec « D ». 

**Pollux Orion Black**

**1960 - 1980**

**Un neveu, un ami, un mari**

**_Toujours Pur_ **

  
  


Orion fut la personne personne à pénétrer dans le parloir, sa femme - Walburga - et son fils - Regulus - le suivant comme son ombre. Il s’installa confortablement sur le canapé. Sa femme le joignit à ses côtés tandis que Regulus s’asseyait sur un fauteuil à sa droite. Les trois membres de la Famille Black restèrent silencieux attendant l’arrivée des jumeaux Potter - ou plutôt  _ Black _ , songea Orion - qui étaient revenus de leur petit séjour à un hôpital en Russie suite aux affreuses découvertes au sujet de leur santé. Kreacher poppa pour annoncer la venue imminente des jumeaux. 

Ces dernières entrèrent dans la pièce au moment où l’elf disparut. Les courtes leçons sur les bonnes manières semblaient avoir payé puisque les jumeaux saluèrent proprement le Lord et la Lady de la maison avant de prendre place. Orion décida d’observer la paire avec attention. 

Des jumeaux magiques, c’était rare d’en trouver. Généralement, la naissance de jumeaux était célébrée activement car avoir des jumeaux n’était pas une mince à faire. 

Avec l’aide des gobelins, ils avaient enlevé le puissant glamour pour révéler leurs véritables apparences. Dorea et Hadrian ressemblaient véritablement à des Black sauf qu’ils gardaient les yeux d’un vert perçant. Selon les médico-sorciers, la santé des jumeaux avait besoin d’être surveillée pour les prochains mois. Le bilan médical de Dorea et Hadrian avait rendu furieuse la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks. Walburga avait trouvé des photos du père des jumeaux Black, ces dernières lui ressemblaient énormément. 

Dorea comme son frère était mal à l’aise. Ils échangeaient des regards conversant silencieusement. L’adolescente jeta un regard pointu à son frère, ce dernier eut l’audace de ne pas paraître désolé. Orion haussa un sourcil en les regardant faire. N’avaient-ils donc pas appris les règles de bonnes manières ? Peut-être que son beau-père n’avait pas fait un si bon travail comme il se plaisait à se vanter. Ce qui intriguait Orion, c’était que les deux jeunes gens semblaient être capables de converser silencieusement. Orion n’avait pas suffisamment de connaissances sur les jumeaux magiques pour avoir la certitude de sa conclusion à partir de ses observations. Il se racla la gorge. 

-Dû aux révélations que nous avons eu la semaine dernière, je me suis arrangé pour changer votre nom de famille. Vous êtes nés après tout avec le nom Black. Commença d’un ton professionnel Orion gagnant l’attention des jumeaux.

La paire garda le silence. Néanmoins, elle échangea un long regard. Cela confirmait la théorie de Orion. Ils parlaient  _ silencieusement _ . Walburga jeta un regard perçant à Dorea et Hadrian qui ne se tenaient pas correctement, leurs dos n’étaient pas bien droits comme son père, Pollux, leur avait appris. Peut-être qu’il fallait un peu plus de temps pour les jumeaux Black d'assimiler les notions de bonnes manières. 

‘Joie. On va se faire encore plus harceler avec ce nom.’ fit Hadrian à sa sœur par la pensée. 

‘Je confirme. Et n’oublie pas les lettres.’ confirma cette dernière. 

Hadrian faillit pousser un soupir. Ces maudites lettres ! pensa t-il avec amertume. Visiblement, les sorciers aimaient bien perdre leur temps à déverser toute leur haine sur le papier. D’autres personnes préféraient l’emploi de hurleurs. 

-Redressez-vous! ordonna Walburga le regard rivé sur eux. 

Hadrian se mordit la langue pour ravaler les mots qu’il voulait lui dire. Dorea posa une main sur son bras. Il regarda sa jumelle et acquiesça. Les jumeaux se redressèrent pour satisfaire la demande de leur hôte. À en juger par la grimace de Regulus, la posture qu’ils avaient adoptée n’était pas correcte. 

-Concernant Poudlard, nous vous avons retiré. Vous devez vous occuper de votre santé très préoccupante. Néanmoins, les soins ne préconisent pas un long séjour à l’hôpital, vous aurez seulement besoin de quelques visites chez un médico-sorcier. Par conséquent, vous resterez ici et vous aurez l’occasion d’apprendre avec des tuteurs. 

Orion fit une pause. Il observa d’un œil critique les jumeaux Black trouvant suspect qu’ils ne protestent pas sa décision. 

-Pas de protestation ? demanda Regulus prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. 

-Ce n’est pas comme si les gens nous portent dans leur cœur. Répondit Hadrian ne voulant pas s’aventurer sur le terrain glissant qu’était leur scolarité à Poudlard. 

Intriguant. Mais Walburga voulait plus d’informations que ces simples mots. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir élaborer. Elle se pinça les lèvres et échangea un regard avec son mari. Ils auraient leur réponse, foi de Black ! Si ce n’était pas maintenant, ce serait plus tard. 

-Qu’en est-il de vos amis ? demanda Regulus très curieux. Vous n’allez pas nous dire que vous en avez pas, surtout avec ce titre… 

Dorea lui jeta un regard noir. Visiblement, non, ils n’avaient pas d’amis. Dorea s’ennuyait, cette conversation devenait de plus en plus ennuyeuse. Elle voulut se lever mais un seul regard de Orion la fit s’immobiliser. Hadrian secoua la tête à sa jumelle lorsque celle-ci le regarda. Le silence continua de durer. Orion et Walburga voulaient des réponses claires et concises. Regulus se sentit mal pour les jumeaux. Cette technique, il la connaissait très bien. Ses parents avaient utilisé cette technique avec lui et son frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes. 

-Vous ne partirez pas tant que vous n’aurez pas répondu à nos questions. Déclara Orion leur jetant un regard indifférent. 

-Comme si on allait y répondre, cracha Hadrian devenant de plus en plus irrité. 

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Répliqua Orion en croisant les bras. 

Hadrian se leva brusquement. Orion l’observa avec un léger sourire amusé. Que pensait-il faire ? Dorea se leva à son tour. Les jumeaux avaient à peine fait un pas que Walburga leur demanda de s’asseoir d’une voix sèche sur le canapé. Les jumeaux serraient les poings débattant silencieusement si oui ou non ils devaient obéir à l’ordre. Néanmoins, Orion ne les laissa pas débattre plus longtemps et leur ordonna de s’asseoir. La conversation n'était après tout pas terminée. Ils finirent par s’asseoir cependant ils gardaient le silence. 

Regulus prit une gorgée de thé en observant la paire. Si une commande était claire et précise, et montrait un danger, les jumeaux obéiront instantanément. Dans le cas contraire, les jumeaux en parleraient intérieurement. Vu leur passé chez les moldus, leur comportement était compréhensif néanmoins ils ne connaissaient rien du passé des jumeaux. 

-Avez-vous des amis auxquels vous souhaiteriez écrire ? demanda calmement Orion au bout de dix minutes de silence. 

-Non. Répondit Dorea d’un ton rapide. 

-Aucun. Confirma le jumeau de cette dernière. 

Troublant. Ils étaient pourtant les Enfants-qui-ont-survécu. Pourquoi n’auraient-ils pas d’amis ou au moins de connaissances ? 

-Quand on est arrivé à Poudlard, on ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier.. commença Hadrian ayant décidé avec sa sœur de révéler quelques petites choses. 

-En fait, on a appris notre héritage magique de la bouche de Hagrid.. Mais il n’était pas très informatif. Dès qu’on a posé un pied dans ce monde, tout le monde nous a agressé. Continua Dorea, se frottant les mains. 

Regulus haussa un sourcil à la formulation employée. 

-Dans le train, on a rencontré Weasley numéro 6… euh comment s’appelle t-il déjà ? 

-Donald ? Romalde ? Ah, c’est Ronald. Dit Hadrian à sa sœur qui hocha la tête reprenant sa phrase. 

-Donc, dans le train on a rencontré Ronald Weasley. Apparemment on n’a pas atteint ses attentes puisqu’il nous a accusé de ne pas être “les Enfants-qui-ont-survécu” - vraiment ridicule ce surnom - puis ensuite à Poudlard, on a été réparti à Gryffondor même si on ne devait pas y aller. 

-Élaborez ! ordonna Walburga surprise par cet aveu. 

-On était censé aller à Serpentard. Lâcha Hadrian gagnant trois regards choqués. 

En quoi, était-ce surprenant ? pensa Dorea légèrement irritée. 

-Même si au début Gryffondor nous a bien accueilli, quand on n’a pas atteint leurs attentes ils se sont tous retournés contre nous. Renchérit Hadrian. Plus d’une fois, on a été tenté de quitter Poudlard mais… 

-Harry, ne dit rien ! siffla soudainement Dorea faisant sursauter tout le monde. Si on prononce le moindre mot concernant tu-sais-quoi on est dans la merde !  **_Schmerz_ ** , Harry ! 

Son jumeau blanchit. Orion était confus. De quoi parlait-elle ? Quelque chose dans la déclaration de Dorea indiquait que les deux jeunes gens ne devaient sous aucun prétexte dire le moindre mot sur un secret sous peine de souffrir de graves conséquences. 

Schmerz. Cela signifiait « douleur » en allemand. 

-Bref, ça n’a pas fonctionné. En fait, si nous n’avons pas protesté quand vous nous avez dit que vous nous aviez retiré de Poudlard, c’est principalement parce qu’on est heureux de ne plus être sujet à la haine des lions vis-à-vis de notre égard pour ne pas être ce qu’ils attendent de nous - ce qui est stupide, m’enfin bon - de plus le reste de Poudlard ne connait pas l’envers du décors. Termina l’aînée des jumeaux en évitant le regard de quiconque dans la pièce. 

-Après le harcèlement, c’est normal pour nous. Ajouta Hadrian en haussant les épaules.

Lord Black fronça les sourcils. Non, le harcèlement n’était pas normal. Récemment, il avait lu quelques articles sur le harcèlement - certes dans le monde non magique - et les conclusions qu’il avait obtenues étaient alarmantes. 

-En même temps, ce n’est pas la première fois. Inséra utilement Dorea, échangeant un regard avec son frère. C’est normal. 

-C’est comme être privé de nourriture, tu veux dire ? chuchota Harry à sa jumelle qui acquiesça. 

Être privé de nourriture ou être harcelé était normal, du moins du point de vue des jumeaux. En fait, le harcèlement en dépit de ne pas l’aimer était une forme de punition donc ils pensaient qu’ils méritaient d’être victimes de ’harcèlement. La privation de nourriture était l’une des formes les plus préférées des Dursley, souvent pour une stupide erreur ou quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient pas fait ils étaient privés de nourriture pendant un soir - au minimum - ou pendant deux voire quatre jours, au maximum. Le harcèlement qu’ils avaient subi avant Poudlard venait de leur cousin, Dudley, et de sa bande d’amis. 

-Une bonne chose que vous n’êtes plus à Poudlard alors. Déclara Walburga d’un ton doux. 

Regulus jeta un regard étonné à sa mère. C’était rare d’entendre un ton doux d’elle. De plus, les jumeaux n’avaient pas été dans la famille depuis longtemps. 

-Jamais sous ce toit vous serez privé de nourriture, est-ce clair ? fit Orion ayant entendu ce que Harry avait dit à sa sœur. 

Les yeux écarquillés, ils acquiesçèrent. 

-De ce que je peux comprendre, vos précédents gardiens vous ont conditionné à penser que tout ce que vous subissez est complètement normal et que vous le méritiez. Commença doucement Lord Black en se levant. De ce fait, nous allons reprendre complètement votre éducation. En plus de prendre quelques mois à retrouver une santé digne de n’importe quel sorcier, vous aurez des cours avec des tuteurs de la famille ou encore de nos alliés… 

Orion parla en général ce que les jumeaux allaient devoir s’attendre pour les prochains mois en termes d’éducation, il ne mentionna pas les rencontres entre membres de la famille ni les bals. Ce n’était pas la peine de les encombrer d’informations. 

* * *

Tiens, le sol était confortable pour une fois. Il était un peu mou. C’était un peu étrange, non ? 

Du sol mou ? Impossible. Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un plafond blanc l’accueuillit. L’horrible odeur nauséabonde de l’hôpital l’aggressa. Il grinça des dents. Il n’avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. 

Et puis, que faisait-il dans un hôpital ? N’était-il pas censé être à Azkaban ? Ou juste mort ? 

Visiblement, non. Ou alors, c’était un rêve. Son esprit était sûrement en train de lui jouer des tours. 

-Monsieur Black ? entendit-il, brisant toutes ses théories. Vous avez des visiteurs, monsieur Black. 

Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le médico-sorcier avait anticipé cela et avait fermé les rideaux beiges de la chambre pour éviter que les yeux du sorcier soient agressés dès qu’il les ouvre. Il se redressa doucement vérifiant s’il avait encore mal. La douleur semblait plus supportable qu’avant. L’homme grimaça réalisant qu’il était en vie. Il ne pensait pas survivre. Il avait failli mourir une dizaine de fois pendant son séjour à Azkaban. 

Il clignota des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le médico-sorcier qui l’observait en silence et lui demanda d’une voix rauque dû à son manque d’utilisation et ses cris.

-Pourquoi suis-je dans un hôpital ? 

La question gela le médico-sorcier. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit. Le sorcier tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard perçant de Lord Orion Black. Il s’éloigna soudainement réalisant qu’il bloquait le passage. Lord Black était accompagné de sa femme et de son autre fils, Regulus. Les trois aristocrates le saluèrent poliment, il hocha la tête. Les trois Black le regardèrent avec une légère pointe d’irritation face à son manque de politesse. Regulus se tourna vers son frère aîné assis sur le lit, Sirius les regardait visiblement sous le choc dû au fait qu’ils étaient là. Sirius tourna la tête vers le médico-sorcier. 

-Vous ne m’avez pas répondu. Dit-il d’une voix basse. 

-Ah ! Mes excuses, monsieur… Black. Bredouilla le médico-sorcier penaud. Vous êtes tombé inconscient lors de votre procès. 

Sirius le fixait toujours. Cela mettait le médico-sorcier mal à l’aise. 

-Sans blague. Ça, j’avais compris. Ma question est : pourquoi suis-je ici ? 

Ne lui avait-il pas déjà répondu ? Le sorcier était confus. Orion renifla face à la stupidité du médico-sorcier. Il s’avança vers le lit de son aîné. 

-Tu as été déclaré innocent, Sirius. Annonça-t-il à son fils assis sur le lit. 

Sirius clignota des yeux. Il ne répondit pas. Le médico-sorcier écarquilla les yeux n’ayant pas réalisé que l’ancien prisonnier n’avait pas entendu le verdict de son jugement. Walburga lança un regard méfiant à l’homme. 

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? demanda poliment Lady Black n’appréciant pas la présence de l’homme. 

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il quitta rapidement les lieux sans un mot terrifié par la présence des quatre Black. Walburga ferma la porte derrière le médico-sorcier tandis que Orion activait des runes de vie privée. Regulus s’installa dans un fauteuil près du lit de son aîné alors que Lord et Lady Black s’installaient sur une chaise. 

-Comment te sens-tu, Sirius ? demanda Regulus, brisant le silence qui s’était établi. 

-Bien. Répondit Sirius, bien qu’en réalité ce n’était pas le cas. 

-Nous ne t’avons pas élevé à mentir. Déclara d’un ton sec Orion à son fils. 

-Je vous ai pas demandé de venir. Répliqua d’une voix froide ce dernier. 

-Alors pourquoi avoir envoyé une lettre ? demanda contrarié Regulus. 

-Parce que...

Le silence tomba. Sirius refusait de les regarder, son regard vide fixait la fenêtre en face de lui. Regulus soupira. Ce n’était pas comment il avait imaginé les retrouvailles. La lettre que Sirius avait envoyée l’avait choqué. 

-Je ne pensais pas survivre. Répondit finalement l’ancien prisonnier d’Azkaban. 

Orion était furieux, pas contre son fils, non mais bien contre le ministère et cette personne « D ». Il se pencha vers son fils qui fit un brusque mouvement en arrière tentant de s'éloigner de lui. 

-Tu as appelé au Jugement de la Magie de notre Maison. Es-tu suicidaire ?! s'exclama Regulus. 

-Ah ! Et tu voulais que je fasse.. quoi hein ? Vivre encore plus… longtemps dans cette maudite prison ?! T’as pas eu ta vie ruinée par ce connard de Dum… Putain ! 

Sirius cracha du sang alarmant sa famille. Ils virent son corps être secoué comme s’il était en train de s’électrocuter. Cela dura seulement une minute. Sirius gémit, il s'allongea sur son lit. 

-Merde, j’avais oublié à propos de cette merde là. Murmura t-il assez fort pour que les trois autres personnes l’entendent. 

Walburga échangea un regard avec Orion. Il semblerait que Sirius avait été « puni » pour avoir presque dit une information capitale, cela signifiait qu’il était sous le contrôle d’un sort de maîtrise d’informations. 

-J'espérais avoir un procès mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.. T’as pas vécu à Azkaban.. Avant ces nouvelles…Azkaban était dix fois pire… 

L’ancien prisonnier ferma les yeux tombant immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. Regulus soupira, il mit la couverture sur son frère d’un coup de baguette. Walburga se tourna vers son mari et lui murmura les informations qu’elle avait pu assemblé. Lord Black acquiesça. 

-Le laisser ici est hors de question. Walburga, demande à aux médico-sorciers d’organiser un transfert à la clinique privée Black. 

Lady Black hocha la tête. Elle quitta la chambre de son aîné tout en jetant un dernier regard à ce dernier laissant son autre fils et son mari seuls. Orion posa les yeux sur son fils rebelle - pas si rebelle que ça au final - se demandant qui était le véritable Sirius. Les informations de la lettre étaient troublantes. Il espérait obtenir des réponses assez rapidement.

* * *

‘Il faudra que je contacte Sirius. Peut-être que je peux déjà lui envoyer une lettre.’ songea Remus alors qu’il marchait à travers les rues d’une petite ville anglaise. 

Il était de retour en Angleterre, aussi surprenant que cela soit, mais la soudaine libération de son meilleur ami avait chamboulé ses plans. Le nez du loup garou sentit une odeur familière, les yeux de Remus s’élargirent une fraction de seconde car oui il connaissait bien cette odeur. Son loup, après tout, n’avait jamais oublié son ancien Alpha. Il jeta un œil autour de lui cherchant discrètement le loup-garou. Pour être honnête, Remus ne souhaitait pas lui parler ni même le voir. Il aperçut au loin, à plusieurs mètres de lui dans la même rue, le loup-garou qui fut autrefois son Alpha. Le loup-garou changea de trottoir discrètement faisant comme s’il cherchait son chemin. Il s’enfonça dans la foule sur l’autre trottoir, l’odeur de son ancien chef de meute le suivait toujours. Remus pénétra dans un assez large parc se mêlant aux promeneurs. Ses pensées le ramenèrent sur son meilleur ami Sirius, enfin l’un d’eux, qui après toutes ces années d’injuste emprisonnements étaient libres. Peter lui avait envoyé une lettre en lui parlant de ce que les Black avaient fait. Remus était très impressionné par ces faits-là. Peter lui avait également parlé des jumeaux, les enfants de Lily et Pollux, qui avaient été retirés de Poudlard. C’était peut-être mieux pour eux. Remus ne savait pas si un certain putain de Faquin avait posé ses mains sur les jumeaux, si tel était le cas alors le faquin aurait une mauvaise surprise. 

Enfin, peut-être pas.. surtout lorsqu’il savait ce qu’il s’était passé avec Sirius lorsqu’il était Héritier Black. Enfin, le putain de Faquin était un adversaire dangereux. Son corps se souvenait encore des punitions qu’il avait reçues quand il faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas le Faquin. 

-Si tu comptes m’ignorer encore longtemps, dis-le. 

Remus clignota des yeux. Voilà qu’il s'était encore perdu dans les pensées. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant les yeux orageux de son ancien Alpha. Ce dernier sourit sournoisement. 

-Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me semer ? demanda-t-il. 

-Les espoirs font vivre. Cita Remus, gagnant un sourcil élevé de l’un des bêtas de Fenrir Greyback. 

Le loup-garou s’adossa contre un mur tandis qu’il observait les cinq loup-garous en face de lui. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? songea t-il distraitement. 

-Si tu n'avais pas quitté la meute, tu le saurais. Railla l’un des cinq loup-garous. 

Remus soupira. 

‘Eh voilà, on repart sur le même sujet…’ pensa t-il. 

-Si vous êtes venus m’accoster pour mes choix forc… Putain de merde, je ne peux pas dire ça ? Quel putain de faquin ! soupira Remus alors qu’une vive douleur le secouait. 

Lucifer haussa un sourcil. Il partagea un regard avec son Alpha. Ce dernier grinça des dents, n'aimant pas le mystère qui entourait Lupin. En fait, Lupin avait toujours été un mystère, surtout depuis le jour où il avait subitement coupé les ponts avec la meute. 

Et qui était ce putain de Faquin dont parlait Lupin ? 

-Et si nous parlions ailleurs ? demanda Lucifer, le bêta principal ou le premier bêta. 

-Pourquoi aurais-je même envie de vous parler ? répliqua Remus de plus en plus ennuyé avec la conversation, si courte soit-elle. 

-Lupin, si tu crois qu’on ne sait pas que tu prends cette maudite potion… Tu te trompes. 

Remus soudainement explosa de rire. 

-Hahaha, j’ai arrêté de prendre cette merde des années auparavant. Désolé mais j’ai pas attendu qu’on me le dise pour arrêter ! s’exclama t-il en riant. 

Le loup-garou se décolla du mur et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Fenrir fronça les sourcils. La conversation n’était pas terminée. Il ravala son irritation et suivit le loup-garou dissident. Remus ignora les loup-garous qui le suivaient pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déclarer :

-Ne vous embêtez pas à essayer quoique ce soit avec moi, ça ne finira qu’avec des morts. L’ennemi n’est pas seulement un certain V mais également une personne qui se fait passer pour un samaritain. Si ça tenait qu’à moi, je n’aurais pas… Ah merde, putain… 

Il toussa dans ses mains. Quand il cessa de tousser, tous purent sentir l’odeur du sang. Remus grimaça, il essuya ses mains sur ses vêtements et continua de parler comme si de rien n’était. 

-Connaissez-vous l’expression « les apparences sont trompeuses » ? 

Sur ces mots, Remus entra dans une ruelle et disparut, utilisant un Porkey pour atteindre la petite maison qu’il possédait à quelques kilomètres de la ville. 


	6. Le temps passe

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Dorea se sentait extrêmement énervée. Il était rare pour elle, comme pour son frère, de se sentir aussi énervée. Dorea tout comme son frère Hadrian était quelqu’un d’extrêmement calme en tant normal. Si l’un des deux ou les deux s'énervait, tout le monde devait se méfier d’eux. Enfin, personne ne les avait encore vu énervés. 

Il était sept heures quinze lorsque les jumeaux descendirent de leur chambre. Les deux, comme à leur habitude, ne dirent rien aux Black déjà présents dans la pièce. Les jumeaux s’assirent en silence, tendus, tout en remarquant que le reste semblait confus. Ils commencèrent à manger leur petit-déjeuner, ils ne mangèrent que deux toasts chacun et burent seulement qu’un seul verre de jus d’orange. Les Black avaient rapidement découvert que les jumeaux avaient horreur du jus de citrouille préférant boire du jus multifruit ou encore du jus d’orange. 

Après le petit déjeuner, les jumeaux montèrent au premier étage pour aller à la bibliothèque étudier l'histoire de la magie avec le portrait de Sirius Black I. L’histoire de la magie avait l’un des sujets préférés de l’ancien Lord. Dorea s’installa à côté de son frère juste en face du portrait, elle ouvrit son cahier de brouillon où elle prenait des notes. Le cours d’histoire de la magie dura environ trois bonnes heures, le Black leur posa pendant une heure des questions et demanda des précisions lorsque les réponses n’étaient pas assez bonne, ensuite durant les deux prochaines heures Sirius I leur raconta l’incroyable histoire de Naos Black et l’invention de la potion de soin 4. À dix heures, Regulus - le fils cadet de Orion Black - entra dans la bibliothèque pour prendre le relai. Il emmena les jumeaux dans une sorte de salle de classe. Regulus ferma les portes derrière la paire et se tourna vers les deux jeunes Black. 

C’était toujours choquant d’apprendre que la mère des jumeaux était une Potter tandis que leur père était un Black. 

-Aujourd’hui, vous allez travailler les sorts que vous avez déjà appris à Poudlard. Ensuite, vous allez en apprendre des nouveaux ou plutôt des variantes. L’éducation à Poudlard a beau être prestigieuse, elle laisse à désirer. Déclara Regulus gagnant l’attention de Dorea et Hadrian. 

Le cours s’arrêta environ dix minutes avant le début du repas à midi. Regulus était satisfait, très satisfait du travail des jumeaux. Il fit en sorte que les jumeaux prennent les potions qu’ils devaient prendre tous les matins, tous les midis et tous les soirs. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Regulus parla à son père de la matinée tandis que les jumeaux mangeaient dans le plus grand des silences. Regulus tout comme ses parents était capable de sentir la magie tremblante, et dangereuse, venant de la paire, qui crépitait autour d’eux. Le fils cadet ne dit rien à ce propos préférant ne pas s’aventurer dans des eaux dangereuses. L’après-midi fut consacré à d’autres cours, cette fois-ci donnés par Walburga, et vers seize heures les jumeaux s’enfermèrent dans leur chambre. 

* * *

Draco Malfoy était par sa mère un Black. Part de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black et héritier des Malfoy, le garçon était un élève de Serpentard à Poudlard. Comme tout le monde dans la communauté anglaise sorcière, il savait que la garde des Potter avait été donnée aux Black. Cela le dérangeait, bien évidemment. Le blondinet n’aimait pas les jumeaux, ils n’étaient pas ce qu’il attendait d’eux, et cela le dérangeait énormément. L’héritier des Malfoy était excité. Il allait passer un week-end au manoir Black. Sa mère avait été invitée par ses parents pour passer le week-end au manoir Black.

Arrivant dans le grand salon du manoir Black après avoir voyagé à travers le réseau de cheminées, le blondinet nota que les Potter étaient là. Les deux étaient assis sur le même canapé que Lord Black, Lady Black et Regulus Black. Aucun des deux ne semblait être content d’être là. Sa mère arriva au moment où Melania Black le salua avec un grand sourire. Très vite, le jeune héritier se retrouva assis en face des jumeaux. 

-Comment va ton été, Draco ? demanda Melania avec un petit sourire tandis que Narcissa buvait une gorgée de thé. 

-Mon été est super. Répondit poliment le jeune blondinet, notant que les jumeaux ne buvaient pas de thé. 

Ah bah tiens, ceux-là ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde. Quelle arrogance, songea le blondinet en voyant qu’ils avaient du jus d’orange. 

-Draco, mon cher, je pense que tu connais déjà Dorea et Hadrian… Peut-être que tu pourrais passer du temps avec eux. Proposa Melania. 

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Hadrian répondit à sa place. Un “non” clair et froid provoqua un grand blanc. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Quelle impolitesse ! Même si ça ne l’enchantait pas de devoir passer du temps avec la paire, jamais il ne refuserait. 

-Hadrian ! s’exclama Regulus, fixant le garçon. C’est impoli. 

-Faudrait arrêter d’être coincé. Commenta Dorea en se levant, jetant un regard glacial au blondinet. 

-Dorea ! appela Regulus essayant de contrôler les dégâts. 

-Elle a raison. Vous pensez réellement qu’on allait agir docilement ? Est-ce que vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ? Les imbéciles ici, c’est vous.

-Retire ce que t’as dis ! cria soudainement Draco rouge. 

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas nous attaquer comme tu le faisais à Poudlard ? Comme un p’tit enfoiré ! Comme tous ces putains sorciers de merde ! renchérit Dorea en s’approchant dangereusement du blondinet. 

Draco pâlit. Narcissa jeta un regard choqué à son fils, très surprise d’apprendre un tel fait de la part d’une ancienne camarade de son fils. Draco rougit de colère. Certes, il les avait attaqué mais c’était une bonne cause. 

-Vous êtes des pro-Dumbledore, tout le monde le sait ! s’exclama t-il. 

Aucun adulte tenta de démentir l’accusation. Car tous savaient que c’était la stricte vérité. Le blondinet regarda les jumeaux dont aucune expression n'était présente sur leurs visages. Puis, Dorea éclata de rire. Son frère l’accompagna aussitôt dans son fou rire. La température dans la pièce chuta. Dorea cessa net de rire. Son regard se fit mortel, dangereux. Il provoquait des frissons. 

-Si je le pouvais, je tuerai Dumbledore. Annonça-t-elle d’une voix glaciale et dangereuse. 

Orion cligna des yeux. Ça, il ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Il frissonna en sentant la magie s'enrouler autour des épaules de Dorea, la filleule de son fils aîné les regardait tel un prédateur sur le point d’attaquer. 

-Si je le pouvais, je tuerais toute personne essayant quoique ce soit sur moi ou sur mon frère. Tu n’as aucune idée Malfoy à quel point j’étais prête à te tuer si tu nous attaquait encore une fois ou tenter encore de te moquer de nous. Mais à la différence des Gryffondors, tu as eu de la chance. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai tué personne de magique. 

-En fait par vos standards, on devrait être morts depuis longtemps.. Enfin, bon. Je suis surpris qu’ils n'aient encore rien trouvé. 

Visiblement, les jumeaux essayaient de tourner la conversation à leur avantage. Ou du moins, c’était ce que Draco pensait. 

-Vous êtes des pro-Dumbledore, avouez ! cria Draco ne comprenant pas que les jumeaux venaient de dire implicitement qu’ils ne l’étaient pas. 

Hadrian jeta un regard ennuyé au blondinet. Etait-il stupide ? 

-Pro-Dumbledore ? Non, je pense pas. Etant donné que c’est le gars qui nous a déposé chez nos chers…. 

-Et anciens gardiens, on ne l’a jamais. En fait, on le hait de toutes nos forces… 

-Vu que c’est l’un des plus grands connards de l’histoire, même Bubus n’était pas comme Dumblefuck. Commenta Dorea avec un sourire froid collé sur son visage.

‘Bubus’ songea Regulus se demandant qui était cet homme ou cette femme, il n’était pas sûr de son genre. 

-Qui est Bubus ? demanda poliment Orion, trouvant le nom ridicule. 

-Quelqu’un. Répondirent en synchronisation les jumeaux. 

Orion roula les yeux. Cela ne répondait pas du tout à sa question. Le Lord échangea néanmoins un regard avec sa femme. Il semblerait qu’il y en avait plus qu’ils ne laissaient paraître. 

-Aux dernières nouvelles, on était les parias de Gryffondor, surtout vu comment ils nous ont traités. Ajouta Hadrian, fixant dans les yeux le blond. 

Les yeux gris de Draco s’élargirent. À Poudlard, il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs sur Potter. Il y avait une rumeur sur la maison des lions : une rumeur qui disait que tous les lions s’étaient retournés contre les Potter. 

-Attendez ! Passé ? 

-On n’ira plus à Poudlard. C’est mieux comme ça. Sinon je pense que j’aurai fait péter les plombs de tout le monde en mettant en marche le plan C. Dit la jeune Black en haussant les épaules. 

-Plan C ? 

-Plan chaos. Plan bordel. Rit Hadrian, le frère de Dorea. 

-Vaut mieux ne rien dire ryry. Dit Dorea à son frère qui hocha la tête.

Les deux sourirent. Regulus décida de ne pas demander en quoi consiste le plan C ou le plan chaos, ou encore le plan bordel comme ils l’appelaient. Rien qu’en voyant les sourires qu’ils échangeaient, il savait que ce plan n’était pas là pour rien. 

Un silence tomba. Tous s’assirent à nouveau. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de calme, les discussions redémarrèrent. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient amusés. Ils discutèrent à travers des échanges de regard, à travers leur lien de jumeau et à travers des échanges de sourire. Draco s'ennuyait. Il espérait que le reste du temps ne soit pas trop ennuyant. 

Melania culpabilisait. C’était sa suggestion qui avait causé la dispute, même si cette dispute s’était terminée étrangement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain sera probablement en janvier donc passez un bon nouvel an.


	7. Opération élimination

Hadrian tremblait. Il faisait froid malgré la présence de la cheminée dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec sa sœur. Le feu crépitait. Le garçon enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa jumelle frissonnant de plus belle. Il était confortablement calé entre sa jumelle et le mur. Les deux jeunes membres de la Maison Black étaient collés l’un contre l’autre sous deux épaisses couvertures. Dorea humait luttant à sa manière contre le froid. Parfois le garçon l’entendait chantonnait. Il aimait entendre sa jumelle chanter. Il était tard, le ciel était plongé dans une vaste obscurité, dont des nuages cachaient les étoiles. 

-Regulus veut qu’on écrive une lettre à Malfoy pour s’excuser. Dit Hadrian choisissant un sujet de conversation pour tenter de faire passer le temps.

-Que l’autre con aille se faire foutre. En quoi aurons-nous à nous excuser ? C’est de sa faute, il n’aurait pas dû nous provoquer. Murmura Dorea en repensant à ce qu’il s’était passé. 

Hadrian et Dorea avaient été dans un foyer non magique, foyer qui plus est violent, contrairement à Malfoy fils qui avait été comme un aristocrate et un sorcier. Cela causait une énorme différence. Hadrian et Dorea contrairement à Draco Malfoy étaient instables, ce qui pourrait causer leur perte si jamais ça allait trop loin. Draco s’était acharné sur eux essayant de leur soutirer des informations sur le directeur. Quand il n’avait pas réussi à leur soutirer des informations, le blondinet les avait accusés d’être des menteurs et des pantins du directeur. Techniquement parlant, ils étaient des pantins du directeur cependant comme les Black avaient leur garde et les avaient retirés de Poudlard, les jumeaux n’étaient plus dans le cercle d’influence de Dumbledore. 

-Regulus va nous harceler avec sa foutue lettre. Chuchota Hadrian, anxieux, frissonnant une nouvelle fois. 

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se soumettre à son autorité. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est des Black par notre père que forcément on doit leur faire confiance et leur obéir. Pourquoi restons-nous ici Hadrian ? Ce n’est pas comme si nous allions vivre longtemps… surtout avec Dumbledore dans le coin… Déclara Dorea, murmurant la dernière phrase. 

Hadrian ferma les yeux. Sa jumelle avait raison sur ce point là. Comme lui et sa jumelle étaient instables, qu’ils avaient beaucoup trop subi durant leur courte vie, ils avaient une espérance de vie très faible. De plus, le directeur de Poudlard n’allait pas les laisser vivre le temps qu’ils leur restaient. 

-On ne peut pas partir… Quoique si. Mais il faudrait préparer ça... Marmonna le garçon en remontant la couverture. 

-Pas besoin de préparer notre fuite Hadrian. Personne n’est là dans cette maudite baraque à part cet elfe mais on peut le distraire donc on peut fuir en toute tranquillité. Contra sa sœur en se frottant les yeux. 

-Peut-être pas aujourd’hui ‘Rea. T’es fatiguée, moi aussi. J’ai froid, toi aussi. Chuchota Hadrian frissonnant une nouvelle fois. 

-Je sais… Je n’aime pas être ici… accusée d’être un pantin, une menteuse, un monstre… C’est fatiguant… Je suis.. fatiguée de cette vie. 

Le blondinet qui les accusait d’être des pro-Dumbledore et des pantins à sa solde avait du mordant. Il leur avait sorti un tas d’arguments dont ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de contrer. Pour être honnête, Dorea s’était sentie attaquée durant cette discussion, ou plutôt cette dispute, et sa magie avait soudainement agit. Il était certainement probable qu’il n’est que senti une faible vague de magie offensive venant de Dorea. Heureusement pour lui d’ailleurs que Dorea avait pu regagné contrôle d’elle-même sinon le résultat n’aurait pas été joli.

-Moi aussi.. Je- 

La porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit brusquement sur une personne qu’aucun des jumeaux ne souhaitait voir. Quoi que, ils ne souhaitaient voir personne. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Regulus, le fils cadet de Lord Black, l’homme fronça les sourcils en voyant la paire collée dans le lit. 

-Avez-vous écrit la lettre d’excuse à Draco ? demanda-t-il subitement. Bien sûr que non, vous ne l’avez pas fait. C’est irresponsable de votre part ! Et totalement irrespectueux ! 

Regulus leur avait demandé suite à leur dispute avec le fils de Narcissa d’écrire une lettre d’excuse au sujet de leur comportement. 

-Et que faites-vous encore dans votre lit ?! Vous devriez être debout depuis au moins une heure maintenant ! ajouta t-il d’un ton sec. 

Tiens, il faisait jour ? Que le temps passait vite. Aucun des jumeaux n'avait remarqué le changement. Cela voulait également dire qu’ils n’avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. 

-Alors ? 

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te répondre ni écrire une putain de lettre à un putain d’enfoiré. Répondit Hadrian tandis que Dorea tentait de s’endormir. 

Faire une nuit blanche n’était pas bon, surtout lorsqu’on avait un sommeil pourri. 

-Vous êtes pas croyables. Draco vous a simplement demandé des informations sur Dumbledore. Vous n’aviez qu’à y répondre. 

Regulus soupira lourdement. Le serpent souhaitait profondément à l’intérieur de lui que les jumeaux s’ouvrent au monde et leur parle des plans de Dumbledore, d’après qu’ils avaient pu obtenir cela en disait long. Mais il semblerait que les jumeaux n’allaient rien dire. Certes, les accusations de Draco n’étaient pas la bienvenue mais en soi il n’avait pas tellement tort. Il décida d’abandonner le sujet pour aujourd’hui. Regulus ferma la porte doucement sans rien dire. 

-Ah lui aussi s’y met. Commenta Dorea d’une voix neutre. 

-Peut-être qu’on devrait partir tant qu’il est encore temps. 

Dorea frissonna. Elle enleva la couverture et s’assit sur le lit. Son frère réprima un frisson. Dorea sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de chaleur sur elle-même et son frère. Les deux rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires décidant de ne pas perdre de temps et de disparaître. Les instincts des jumeaux leur hurlaient de partir, aucun ne souhaitait rester plus longtemps dans la demeure des Black. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux repensant à la lettre anonyme qu’ils avaient reçu quelques heures plus tôt. 

Peut-être que c’était stupide de partir comme ça, sans rien dire à quiconque mais la paire savait que rester chez les Black ne leur apporterait que des problèmes. Si tout le monde les mettait déjà dans la catégorie «Minions de Dumbledore » et souhaitait tout faire pour connaître les secrets du vieux directeur, alors cela ne servait à rien de rester avec des gens qui seraient prêts à les torturer. 

Hadrian ouvrit la fenêtre. Leur chambre se trouvait au troisième étage de la demeure. Il enjamba le bord et descendit doucement le long de la bâtisse. Dorea le suivit tout en prenant le temps de fermer légèrement la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes Black se mirent à courir et disparurent rapidement au coin de la rue. 

* * *

La fugue des jumeaux avait été informé par Kreacher lorsque celui-ci ne trouva pas la paire dans leur chambre. La seule chose qu’ils avaient laissée derrière était un paquet de lettres anonymes menaçant et insultant les jumeaux de monstres. 

_ Vos parents doivent être en train de se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Vous devriez avoir honte d’être aussi monstrueux ! (provenance: Angleterre magique) _

_ Sales monstres ! (provenance: Irlande magique) _

_ Si je vous vois, je vais vous détruire. Comment osez-vous être tout sauf les héros que vous êtes ?! (provenance : inconnue) _

Orion se frotta les mains. Il inspira profondément. Sur son bureau, les lettres ouvertes y étaient toutes éparpillées. Il y avait quelques morceaux rouges de hurleurs au milieu des lettres non ouvertes. 

-Depuis combien de temps reçoivent-ils ces lettres ? demanda à haute voix la femme de Orion, ses mains tremblants de rage. 

Certaines révélaient un déversement de haine. Regulus ferma les yeux. Il s’en voulait légèrement d’avoir voulu forcer la main des jumeaux. Il aurait dû être plus gentil. C’était sûrement de sa faute si les jumeaux s’étaient enfuis. 

-Il faut les retrouver. Déclara Orion tenant dans ses mains une lettre particulière dont l’écriture était très familière. 

Que comptait les Weasley faire ? Molly Weasley était l’une des sorcières faisant partie du parti politique de Dumbledore et une pro-Dumbledore. 

* * *

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau en train de réfléchir sur les derniers évènements. Plusieurs événements majeurs ou non s’étaient passés hors de sa sphère de contrôle. Cela n’était pas une bonne chose pour ses plans. 

Les jumeaux Potter avaient été de bons pions, enfin jusqu'à ce que les services sociaux magiques les prennent de la garde des Dursley anéantissant un grand nombre de ses plans. Ils étaient des pions qui pouvaient certes être remplacés avec du temps et de nombreuses actions cependant ces mêmes connaissaient un grand nombre de ses secrets mettant en péril ce qu’il avait construit pendant des années. Maintenant que les jumeaux étaient loin de sa sphère d’influence, Dumbledore ne pouvait que deviner ce qui allait suivre. Certes, les jumeaux n’allaient pas le jeter dans l’immédiat dans la fosse aux loups. Les deux n’allaient certainement pas faire confiance à de parfaits inconnus après tout, cependant il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de continuer de vivre sans lui pour s'immiscer dans leur vie. Sans contrôle, ils allaient ruiner ses plans. Certes, il les avait ruiné comme tout autre pion précieux pour ses plans. 

Il posa sa plume sur son bureau et baissa les yeux. Une courte lettre demandait l'élimination de Hadrian et Dorea Potter. Grâce aux fonds qu’il s’était procuré pendant toutes ces années dans le compte des Potter, il pouvait payer leur mort. Un sourire narquois et victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres. 

-Bientôt vous ne serez plus de ce monde, profitez bien de vos derniers jours Potter. Ricana le vieux sorcier ne remarquant pas que tous les êtres - animal, objet magique et portraits de personnes mortes - le fixaient. 

Phineas Black plissa les yeux. Il devait prévenir l’actuel Lord Black, ce dernier devait prendre des dispositifs de protection envers les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient tellement souffert. Phineas connaissait de nombreux secrets concernant Dumbledore cependant celui-ci l’avait fait taire à l’aide de sorts, l’ancien directeur savait également - à l’insu du directeur actuel - ce que le vieux sorcier avait fait subir à la paire de jumeaux. Prenant une décision rapide, alors que Dumbledore quittait son bureau, Phineas disparut pour prévenir ses proches. 

Albus gloussa alors qu’il parcourait les couloirs. Il enclencha l’opération élimination en envoyant la lettre à un de ses fervents suiveurs. Pour l’instant, Albus ne pouvait pas ordonner d’éliminer Sirius Black car celui-ci était dans une clinique privée appartenant aux Black. 

* * *

_ Personnes à éliminer : Dorea et Hadrian Potter.  _

_ Tu as carte blanche.  _

**_Dumbledore._ **

L’homme resta impassible. Il saisit sa baguette tout en fixant la photo de jeunes sorciers, des victimes du grand sorcier, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il avait hâte de tuer les deux Potter. Il saisit son manteau et l’enfila. Le sorcier sortit de son appartement, il sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura « pointe Dorea et Hadrian Potter ». Suivant sa baguette, le sorcier se retrouva rapidement dans le centre de Londres à quelques mètres de la paire de jumeaux. Ceux-ci portaient des vêtements plutôt riches - du moins de son point de vue - voir des vêtements riches avait tendance à le rendre riche. 


End file.
